Uncle of the Stags
by L3G10N
Summary: The Baratheon brothers are at the verge of war, Catelyn Stark is trying to ensure they don't shed blood. In the Book she fails, but perhaps an older Stag will succeed where she couldn't?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, the characters are a product of George R. Martin

Catelyn Stark was nervous. This meeting that was to take place with the Baratheon brothers was going to be the last chance for peace between them. Based on her interactions with the elder and the opinions of the youngest from others, she found it difficult to imagine a way to get them to reconcile with one another. But she would try regardless, she had to, several of the lords had talked to her about their thoughts of crowning Robb as the King in the North due to the Baratheon division. Not something she was keen on. If Robb was crowned then Arya and Sansa would be even more valuable as hostages. The Lannisters would not release them back and the war would go on till Robb was killed. Her inner musings were interrupted when the knight next to her spoke out

"Mi lord, riders approaching!"

Catelyn looked out in the direction indicated by the knight that had spoken. Just as he said there was a group of riders approaching bearing a flag of truce alongside the traditional banner of house Baratheon. Leading them, bearing a confident smile and a crown of interwoven antlers, came Renly Baratheon.

"Stannis! So good to see you!"

Judging by the twitch of Stannis's jaw, she was certain that he was already grinding his teeth in frustration. Needless to say, the meeting went downhill from there.

"My Lord's please you are brothers! Brothers who face a common enemy, Lord Renly please recognize your brother as the lawful king, he has been generous in his terms. You would lose nothing by bending the knee."

"Nothing except for his crown!"

Lady Stark leveled a glare at the knight of flowers, wishing for the tenth time that he had not been brought to the meeting. For all he did was insult those with Stannis and continually profess that Renly deserved a

his crown.

"A crown my brother never had any lawful right to claim"

While her glare did nothing to Loras, the glare sent his way by Stannis was enough to silence any further comment from the lordling.

"Enough of this, Renly, in memory of the mother who bore us I give you till midnight to come to your senses and submit. If you don't by then-"

"Riders!"

Both parties were startled by the interjection, but then immediately looked to the South where a party of 8 riders were approaching under a banner of yellow and black.

"What is this Renly?!"

Stannis scowled at his brother waiting for an explanation. But judging by the look of his face Renly was equally baffled by this turn of events. As the riders drew near they realized that instead of a crowned stag used by Renly, it bore a stag's head with a broken antler and a checkered border.

"Uncle Argilac?"

Said the Baratheons at the same time. The shock of seeing their only uncle after so long clearly written upon their faces.

The thundering of hooves herald arrival of the eldest living Baratheon and for a moment there was silence as the newcomers stared as the two parties. Catelyn took the opportunity to studying the man who was obviously Argilac, even while riding it was very clear that he was a tall man, his shoulders were broad and he sat in the saddle better than most knights. He had a long beard that was most likely once coal black, but now had streaks of grey though it. His hair which he wore long and currently had tied back was of the same coloration. For armor he wore a breastplate under a surecoat that bore his sigal, gauntlets, greaves and chainmail. At his hip were two axes, a heavy looking battle-axe with a yellow checker patterned blade on one side and a hooked spike on the other. The second was a smaller throwing axe. Final thing of note and what grabbed her attention were the startling bright blue eyes that looked to be filled with barely contained rage.

Loras Tyrell finally broke the silence

"What is the meaning of this? This doesn't cons-"

"Unless you want to be feed your teeth, I suggest you stop talking."

The lordling glowered at the threat but closed his mouth once Renly shot him a look. Then he turned to his uncle with a uneasy smile.

"Uncle, I must admit I didn't expect to see you here."

Renly's smile faltered as his uncle scowled at him in response

"And I didn't expect to come home to see the sons of my brother at war with each other. With you attempting to usurp your own family. I'm glad Steffon is dead and doesn't have to witness this himself."

That wiped the smile from Renly's face.

"You see lord Renly, even your uncle is in support of King Stannis."

The red woman looked supremely confident with the new turn that the conversation had taken but before she could blink there was a flash of steel and a thwoop. Then Argilac's throwing axe buried itself deep into the shoulder of the red woman. To her credit she didn't scream but judging by her face it was a near thing. she fell off her horse landing with a grunt of pain as the air was forced from her lung. Stannis looked at the injured woman before looking at his uncle with an expression of anger and shock.

"She is a member of my council uncle and a high priestess of the-"

"I know who she is, , she's a manipulative bitch who thinks that her flames hold all the answers. I know she has burned the statutes of a Sept which as king fall under your protection. I know she is not Westerosi and her allegiance lies to some red god. You're a Baratheon damnit! Your ancestors built Storm' End in defiance of the gods, we don't need any them to achieve our goals!"

Argilac dismounted his horse and walked to the wounded woman. Seeing him approach she attempted to stand, only to fall screaming as he pulled his axe out of her shoulder with no warning. Then he silenced her by removing her head from her body. What happened next silenced the protests from the followers of the red woman, for the face of the woman began to age before their very eyes.

"Witchcraft!"

"Burn it!"

A dozen other knights shouted out more suggestions till Stannis silenced them

"Enough! Burning her is what she would have wanted. Take her body and we will drop her into the sea."

Two of the knights dismounted to collect the now aged body and head of the now dead priestess.

"See! Look at what kind of support Stannis has! Renly would never have kept such company!"

Catelyn actually rolled her eyes at Loras's declaration.

"If we were to judge my nephews on the company they keep Renly is not doing much better."

Argilac started to walk to the knights of flowers, scorn dripping from his voice.

"You think just because Renly has a disposition that is more likeable that he would make a better king? That because Stannis doesn't have people bending over to kiss his ass we should throw aside the laws of succession?"

Loras bristled even as the elder lord closed the distance.

"Renly would be beloved! The people would rejoice to have him as their king more so than a drunk like Robert or a uncaring stoneface like Stannis!"

"Oh really? You think the people of the North, the Vale and the Riverlands even know anything about him? That they will overlook him going to war with his own kin with the intent of usurping them? What happens when second born sons decide that they are a better lord than their brother? Will you champion their actions of breaking the law?"

Loras spurred his horse, ignoring Renly's command to hold.

"Enough you old fool! Be silent and don't impede the way for better men!"

As his horse cantered towards Argilac the knight of flowers drew his sword intent on ending the discussion once and for all. Argilac for his part looked unfazed at the prospect of being run down by a mounted knight. He simply pulled his battle axe from the loop on his saddle, gripping the long handle in both hands like a quarterstaff. As Loras made to strike his his head he parried the sword then with a quick backhanded swing he crippled the horse's rear leg. The horse screamed in pain as it fell to its side, throwing Loras from the saddle. Loras landed with a surprising amount of grace and rolled through the fall coming to his feet with his sword in his hand and charged again on foot.

Instead of meeting the young knight head on, Argilac side stepped him, when Loras turned and attempted to strike him he found his target simply giving ground and dodging his sword. With each failed attempt to land a blow he became increasingly frustrated.

"Fight me you old fool! Or are you too old to use yo-"

He was interrupted when without warning his opponent spat a wad of phlegm directly into his eyes obstructing his vision. He desperately tried to clear his vision with one hand while holding Argilac at bay with the other. It didn't work. He felt his sword get battered aside and then his head erupted in pain as the axe handle connected to the side of his head dropping him to the ground in a heap. Renly made to dismount and check on him but before he could his uncle placed his axe blade to the knights throat.

"Kneel Renly."

Renly looked at his uncle in disbelief. But it was Stannis who speak up

"Uncle, you kill him and House Tyrell will demand your head."

"A valid point, then option two is what we will go with."

Renly, who had dismounted now, spoke up.

"What is option two?"

"With one child a Baratheon by marriage and another as a hostage. I doubt that house Tyrell would be opposed to the idea of following Stannis."

Grabbing Loras by the collar of his breastplate he picked him up and dragged him over to Stannis's guards. Two dismounted and bound his hands before tossing him over the horse the red woman had ridden. Renly stood there bewilderment plainly written on his face. Stannis dismounted his horse and walked up to his brother.

"Renly, you will be the lord of Storm's End, the lord of the Stormlands. You loss nothing that you had before. All that I would require of you is your firstborn to be fostered with me."

Renly was still, clearly thinking over what to do, his eyes flickering between Stannis, Loras and Argilac. After a moment there was only silence, then Renly bowed his head and slowly fell to his knee.

"I accept your terms, my gracec."

Catelyn nearly sighed aloud with relief, war between the Baratheons had been avoided. Now they had the North, Stormlands, Riverlands and narrow sea houses under Stannis as well as the Reach army that had accompanied Margaery and Loras. The Lannisters will not be able to withstand a war on two fronts, their days in control of the iron throne were numbered.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, the characters belong to George R. Martin

Catelyn sat with her escort as she looked over the army of the Stormlands. The soldiers were erecting tents and starting fires as they made camp for the night. It was organized chaos as captains walked to and fro yelling orders, horses where being tended, smiths worked to repair items broken on the march, squads of men drilled, outriders coming in and out of camp. She was drawn from her observation when a group of riders pulled alongside her group of Northerners. They were lead by Argilac Baratheon, he was wearing the same armour that he had worn when she had first saw him but he looked a great deal happier than before.

"Good day Lord Argilac." said Catelyn greeting him with a bow of her head.

"Good day to you as well Lady Stark. I apologise for not introducing myself properly sooner."

"No apologies needed, I know that the last few days have been rather hectic."

Argilac chuckled "oh you could say that."

After Renly had knelt he sent word for the Lord's that had followed him to meet them at Storm's End. Once they had gathered there he explained to them what had occurred. The Stormlanders accepted the change instride and knelt to Stannis. The Reachers required more persuasion, but they had given in after a prolonged debate. Margaery also talked her brother round to joining her in bending the knee. Though Catelyn felt that she wasn't as pleased with this turn of events as she seemed. After they swore their oaths, Stannis began to lay out the plan for their march to Kings Landing. He had ser Davis named his admiral and had him take the fleet to blockade the Blackwater. He also placed Randyll Tarly in charge of the Reach forces. Ravens were sent by Tarly to Bitterbridge telling the army there to march on Kings Landing and that he would join them on the way there. The Stormland forces, lead by Stannis and his family would go through the Kingswood.

"Lord Argilac, my I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why weren't you in Kings Landing or the Stormlands earlier?"

Argilac looked down the road a bit before answering.

"I was in essos, on behalf of my nephew. Well technically on behalf of Lord Arryn, but that's besides the point. I was negotiating trade agreements with various cities, I was on my way home after a meeting with some merchant guilds in Braavos when I was told what happened. After that I made it to dragonstone where Shireen informed me of what had transpired since the death of Robert. So I came back home, to keep my nephews from killing each other."

"Well you certainly have miraculous time my lord, had you been a day late there certainly would have been a battle."

Argilac sighed heavily "I suppose I'm partly to blame for that.

Catelyn looked at him "Why do you think that?"

"When my brother and his wife died I was grief stricken. I wanted to never see Shipwrecker's Bay again. So when I was asked by my cousin to partake in an effort to eradicate a particularly vicious group of pirates, I leapt at the opportunity. Leaving my nephews to be raised by other men. It was a pattern that I kept repeating, taking every chance to leave the Stormlands for months at a time. It wasn't till after the rebellion that I realized I had been a failing as a uncle. So I stayed a court trying to fix bridges. Robert was too interested in his cups and whores, so he ignored me. But I was able to reach Renly and Stannis. Evidently I should have worked on mending the bridge between them."

Catelyn smiled at him "It could have used some work, but you were here for them when they needed you most. You even managed to keep them from killing each other, so I think you have definitely improved on your role as an uncle."

Argilac let out a light laugh. "aye, I suppose that is one thing I've managed to do right for Steffon."

Their conversation was put on hold when a messenger arrived and addressed them both.

"His Grace asked that you both attend him, he has received news from the Riverlands."

Catelyn and Argilac both spurred their horses and followed the messenger. He lead them through the chaotic throng of men and tents to Stannis's which had been placed near the center of the camp. They had entered the tent and found Stannis sitting behind a simple table with Renly and Margaery already there as well as several other lords.

Stannis rose to greet them.

"Lady Stark, Uncle, I trust you were told why you were summoned?"

Argilac walked over and sat in the chair to Stannis's left, "We were your Grace. What have you heard?"

Stannis handed him a letter

"Word from Lord Stark, he has pledged his loyalty and says he is working with the river lords to keep Tywin in the Riverlands to prevent him returning to Kings Landing."

Catelyn was relieved to hear that, she had been worried that the Northern lords would have tried to crown Robb had she not sent word of Renly kneeling soon enough.

Argilac let out a grunt of satisfaction.

"This is good, Lord Stark has show an aptitude for war. With the Blackfish advising him, he should be able to keep Tywin off footed."

This was met with general murmur of agreement.

"We have another matter to discuss, that of my succession."

This statement was meet with silence as many glanced over to Renly.

"Begging your pardon your grace, but isn't Renly your heir?"

Stannis looked over to lock eyes with his good sister, the one who had asked. He held her gaze for a few moments before responding.

"No, my daughter Shireen is my heir. Should she die then the crown would go to Renly."

Renly stood up abruptly, confusion plain on his face. His uncle however spoke before he could utter a word.

"Sit down this instance!"

The delivery of the command was so forceful that Renly as well as four other lords sat down immediately. His wife spoke drawing the eyes of the room back to her.

"Lord Baratheon, you can surely see the hypocrisy of placing Renly behind his niece. It is against the law of succession which you condemned Renly for breaking."

Argilac fixed Margaery with a scowl.

"Do you actually care about the law or are you just trying to minimize the number of people have to kill to get a crown?"

Margaery looked taken aback by his question but responded smoothly.

"Of course not Uncle I wouldn't wish harm upon Shire-"

"Oh shut up, I've meet your family and I can say with certainty I'm not related to your blowfish of a father nor your featherhead mother. So don't call me Uncle. And I know your grandmother well enough to know she would do whatever was necessary to further your family."

Margaery looked like she was going to respond when Stannis interrupted

"Enough! I have named Shireen my heir because it would be in ill form to name my brother as heir after he tried to usurp me. This will also show the other kingdoms that I will not give special treatment to my family."

Renly then choose to speak up again.

"You do realize that you will need to decide who she is to marry? If not now, you should at least have a few options before we reach King's Landing."

Argilac nodded in agreement

"He is right, you should pick someone soon."

Renly looked over to Catelyn. "Lady Stark, how old is your youngest son?

Catelyn was taken aback by Renly's question.

"Rickon is 8 years old Lord Renly."

"Shireen is 11, I think Rickon the best option for her. The next option is Robin Arryn and given that the Vale has not lifted a finger to help the Tullys or us, I doubt you feel inclined to that notion."

He directed the ending portion towards his brother who grunted in agreement.

"You are correct on that Renly. Lord Arryn is a poor option, he and his mother haven't shown any reason to choose them. House Stark however has proven themselves loyal, to me and to House Tully. Lord Stark also died because he tried to tried to ensure the proper line of succession. I think that having our houses joined is the least we can do in return for the Starks dedication."

This statement was met with approval from their uncle and with shock from Catelyn. Stannis didn't stay on the topic and immediately began discussing plans for the siege of the city. She scarcely remembered the rest of the discussions. But by the time she left for her tent escorted by Renly and Margaery she realized that she now had to work to ensure her son would be safe in the coming years. Being the intended for the Princess would make him a target for those who would want to have their sons in Rickon's position. She would have to try to ensure that the Starks had allies in Kings Landing when he finally came south to help keep him safe. She glanced at the couple next to her. Renly might be a help in that regard, his wife however is another story. Even in the North the Queen of Thorns reputation was well known and she didn't doubt that behind the soft smile that Margaery often displayed was a mind that was as sharp as her grandmother. She bid the newly wed couple goodnight when she reached the tent her escort had set for her and planned to meet with Argilac in the morning to see what options there were available to help establish a Northern and Riverland presence in court.

Thank you everyone who had reviewed the story i appreciate you taking time to do so!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, the world of ice and fire belongs to George R. Martin

The Blackfish watched as the column of Northern and Riverland cavalry rode past, the banners snapping in the wind. It had been three weeks since the battle of Oxcross and since then they had raided several towns and keeps in the Westerlands. Taking livestock as well as a rather impressive amount of wealth despite not seizing any major strongholds. The plan had been to draw Tywin towards the Westerlands to keep him away from King's Landing. It had worked to so far, they had heard that he had departed Harrenhal and headed west. All that was needed now was to keep he in the west. He followed the column through the day, talking with various soldiers throughout the day. When evening fell and the army began to make camp, he sought out Robb to see what he had planned to do. So far Robb had displayed an talent for war matched by few men, he had direct several minor skirmishes and destroyed two armies in less than a year. He also established himself as a skilled warrior and had earned the respect and admiration of the common men as well as the Lords. He found the man in question talking with the squidling, Theon Greyjoy. He couldn't deny that Theon was a loyal friend to Robb and he had given him some solid advice in the past and was level headed on the battlefield. But that didn't mean that Bryden had to like him. The Greyjoy rebellion was still too fresh in his mind for him to like any Ironborn. The boy did however provide some humorous moments, like when he had stupidly grabbed Dacey Mormont's ass. She had hit him so hard that he had spun like a top, lost a tooth and had been unconscious before he hit the ground. Dacey had kept the tooth and fashioned it onto a ring of bronze. She would show him the ring whenever he began to annoy her, it got him to shut up every time without fail. Brynden walked up to the pair and gave a greeting when they noticed him.

"Robb, Theon, how are you?"

"We're doing well ser Brynden. We were getting ready to take a walk through the camp before getting some supper, would you care to join us?"

Before he could accept their offer there was a thunder of hoofs preceded by cries of

"Make way!"

The three of them turn to see what was the source of the commotion. They saw two knights escorting a clean-shaven man wearing leather armour with a flayed man blazened on his chest. The Bolton man looked at the direwolf on Robb's chest before calling to him.

"I have a message from Lord Bolton for Lord Stark."

Robb stepped forward

"I am Lord Stark. What is the message?"

The messenger jumped from the saddle and kneeled before Robb presenting a leather case to him. Robb took it and read it over his face turning from intrigued to one of frustration. Theon approached him as well as the Blackfish

"Robb, what has happened?"

"Tywin is no longer heading west, he has turned south."

Seven hells, that complicated things.

"Do they know which way he is taking to King's Landing?"

"Lord Bolton thinks he will make for the Gold road, Lord Bolton has made to follow them."

The Northerners nearby had stopped what they were doing and were now watching and listening intensely to Robb. Robb stood for a moment and when he noticed the soldiers he straightened his shoulders and addressed them.

"Men! Tywin has decided that he would rather die in the crownlands than the Riverlands. Eat your fill then get what rest you can. For tomorrow we make for Kings landing, to finish off the Lannisters once and for all!"

The response from the Northerners was a roar of approval with a various assortment of insults directed at the Lannisters. Then they dispersed to the cooking fires as to eat quickly, knowing they had a hard march to make. Robb watched them leave before turning to the Bolton messenger.

"I'll require your services tomorrow, I'll write a response to Lord Bolton for you to deliver. What is your name?"

"Rogar mi lord, from the Lonely Hills"

"Well Rogar I want you to eat and afterwards I'll make sure you have a place to sleep."

"Thank you mi lord."

Rogar bowed then he left to the nearest fire where the Northerners made room for their countryman.

"Ser Brynden, Theon, I need you both to go notify the rest of the lords and their captains of the change in plans. Then have the lords come to my tent. There is something they should be made aware of."

The two nodded in response and went to spread the word. About an hour later the lords gathered around the table set in the center of the tent. Torrhen Karstark and Dominic Bolton were the last to enter. The two heirs had become close friends since the battle of the whispering woods. In the battle after Jaime Lannister had killed Torrhen's brother, it had been Dominic who had spared Torrhen a similar fate by tackling the kingslayer from his saddle. Giving Torrhen the opportunity to cut off the swordhand that had made the kingslayer so famous. Once they had all settled Robb addressed them.

"My lords, as I hope you have been made aware, Tywin has halted his western march and has instead made for King's landing. Lord Bolton has taken the river road and plans to march down the kingsroad in an effort to prevent him from reaching the city. I intend for us follow Tywin, if we are fast enough we can give the king time to take the city. Should we fail to prevent them from reaching the city, we will still be able to provide our aid in the siege of the city."

The lords nodded in approval of the plan except for Lord Slate who stood up to address Robb.

"My lord, I can understand wanting to prevent King's Landing from getting additional troops. I also understand wanting to make the Lannisters pay for what they did to your father."

He was briefly interrupted by the other lords growling in agreement and pounding on the table.

"But I was wondering if it was truly a awful idea to have them all trapped in that piss hole of a city? With their armies trapped there they wouldn't be able to feed them very long, nor would they have any means to replenish their supplies. Not with the Reach, the Stormlands and the Riverlands against them. Would it not be best to simply let the Lions back themselves into a trap and let them starve? We could get them to surrender without having to risk our men."

"You're concern for your men is admirable Lord Slate," Answered Robb

"But we can't risk the Lannisters having time to hire mercenaries from Essos or maybe finding allies in the Vale or maybe even the Reach. The Tyrells were robbed of a chance for them to have a queen, if Tywin offers the possibility of Joffrey or Joffrey''s children to marry a Tyrell. They might take the opportunity to switch sides."

"Aye, you can't trust those greedy flower picking twits."

Interjected the Greatjon to the general amusement of all present.

"Thank you Look Umbar for that insightful comment"

Robb turned back to Lord Slate.

"The second reason for us to go is to help because King Stannis has offered the North something that no Targaryen ever did, a royal marriage."

That shocked Lord Slate as well as everyone else. Lady Mormont choose to speak up to ask the question that was on the tongues of everyone present.

"My lord, does he mean to make one of your brothers king after him?"

"He does not" Robb answered " He as named his daughter his heir and would have my youngest brother Rickon take the title of Prince and consort to the Queen when Shireen Baratheon takes the throne."

Galbart Glover looked about before slamming his fist on the table.

"Well it's about bloody time we had Northern blood on the throne!"

The rest of the Northern nobles slammed on the table or shouted their agreement with Lord Glover.

Robb smiled as he raised his hand to bring them back to order.

"So Lord Slate, does that answer your question?"

Lord Slate bowed his head to Robb.

"It certainly does Lord Stark."

Robb briefly went over the order of the march and deployment of their outriders before dismissing the lords for the night.

Brynden and Theon stayed behind as the lords filed out of the tent. Robb poured them both a cup of ale before sitting down.

"So King's Landing is where the war will be decided."

"So it would seem." Robb replied "Ser Brynden, you know the roads of the Riverlands better than an of us. Do you think think we can catch them before they reach the city?"

Brynden took a sip from his ale as he thought over the question.

"It will be close. Bolton will be able to use roads that are in good condition, giving him a good possibility of making it to the capitol before Tywin. However the roads we will be using are not the best, so we will have a harder time catching up."

"But with our force being completely cavalry" interjected Theon " surely that would give us an advantage over them in speed?"

"Aye it will, but with the lead they have on us and the fords we will have to cross we are at a substantial disadvantage."

His response put a scowl on Theon's face. Brynden saw a similar look on Robb's face as well.

"Lads, we can't change the situation. Aye we almost had Tywin right where we wanted getting pissed about what could have been is useless. It's better to stay focused on the plan we have now."

The two nodded in agreement before draining their cups and bidding him good night. Brynden walked back to his tent as the last of the soldiers finished their meals and prepared to go to sleep. Amazing how life could change so quickly in Westeros, it seemed only yesterday he was the Knight of the Bloody Gate. Now he was partaking in a war to remove a bastard king, fighting alongside his great nephew and was most likely going to lay siege to the capitol. Hopefully that will mark the end of the war he wasn't as young as he used to be and even though he had been in the Vale for years. It still pained him to see how the Riverlands had suffered from the war, the sooner it was over the better.

Hello I just wanted to thank you for reading the story. I also want to thank everyone who had taken the time to leave a review, I really appreciate the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

I am not George Martin, ergo I own nothing of the world he created

When people who had never visited King's Landing picture the city. They would conjure up the image of mighty walls that wrap around a bustling city that has food and work for all. People living in large houses of stone and marble with pristine streets arranged in a well organized pattern, a fine image to be sure. Yet those who had visited the city know the truth, the city is a shadow of the tales that people tell of it. Even with years of peace since the Lannister sacking and the repairs enacted by Lord Arryn, the city still as appealing as a boil. Argilac stared at the city from the shelter of the Kingswood on the south shore of the Blackwater Rush. It had been a challenge to get this close to the city, the Lannisters had sent men to harass and raid them while they made their way through the woods. It was not a major concern since the attackers were few in number and seemed to be more intent on slowing their progress than causing actual damage. One of the raiders had been captured by Ser Massey earlier that day which Argilac was happy to hear, because the raiders didn't wear Lannister colors and that confused him. A brief but enlightening conversation with their captive revealed the raiders to be members of the mountain clans of the Vale. The question now was how in the seven hells did they wind up fighting for the Lannisters, to his knowledge they had never left the Vale. He actually hoped that someone who knew the full story would survive the coming battle, just so he could sate his curiosity. Speaking of curiosity.

"Ser Massey, do you recall seeing those towers before?"

He handed Ser Massey the myrish glass and pointed to the mouth of the Blackwater. Massey took the glass and looked at the tower that Argilac indicated.

"Hmm can't say I have my lord. Considering that they aren't covered in shit and filth, I'd say that they are rather new additions to the city."

"That's what I had thought as well, why the hells would they build those?"

"Perhaps they plan to place ballistae in them to guard the mouth of the river?"

"Possibly, though it seems a bit odd. Wouldn't it be more prudent to use the time they had to strengthen the wall?"

"Perhaps, but if they are covered by archers and ballistae from the walls they would certainly be costly to storm. Then if you put a ballista or two in them they would be able to cause heavy damage to ships at that range."

Argilac considered Massey's opinion.

"That's a fair point, we'll have to be sure to notify Stannis of their presence. So we can plan accordingly on how to deal with them."

"Well my lord we ought to be returning to the army. We can learn nothing else from looking at the walls, unless you want to try and enter the city."

Argilac smirked.

"And what if I did want to try and enter?"

"By all means my lord, feel free to do so. I'll be sure to watch very attentively from here."

They both let out a bark of laughter before going deeper into the woods, rejoining their men, and beginning the ride back to the main force. Stannis had made camp a day's march from the city to and was making sure that Davos was aware of the final plan so that the fleet would be used effectively. They had also hoped that it would give Tarly the time to get his forces close enough to the city to aid them in the coming battle. Later that day they arrived at the camp and went to speak with Stannis about what they had seen. They were walking by a smith's tent when a voice called to them over the ringing of hammers.

"Lord Baratheon, Ser Massey!"

The pair turned to see a young man wearing a leather jerkin with what looked to be studs on a bronze background stitched upon it. Argilac recognized the sigil but not the man, Massey however seemed to be familiar with him.

"Robar! Good to see you again, how have you been?"

"I have been well Justin, how was your excursion?"

"Quite the experience, only ran into a few scouts. The other groups dealt with a majority of the foes. Lord Baratheon allow me to introduce Lord Robar of house Royce, former member of Renly's kingsguard."

Robar offered his hand to Argilac, then tried to hide a grimace as he felt his hand get crushed by the older man's grip.

"Well met Robar, I hope there are no ill will between us for the disbanding of the rainbow guard."

"None at all Argilac, though since you've brought up the subject of the kingsguard. Would you happen to know when the king intends to name the members of his own?"

Argilac looked at him for a moment.

"I take it you think you are qualified for a position in the kingsguard?"

Robar squared his jaw and looked him in the eye when he replied.

"I do."

"Hmm," Argilac turned and gestured for Robar and Justin to follow him as he walked towards the hill where Stannis's tent was set."The be completely honest with you, Stannis has no intention of naming a kingsguard until he has actually taken the iron throne. I think he intends to use the upcoming battle as a way for him to judge who are actual warriors and who are nothing more than tourney knights."

"But wouldn't it be prudent for him to have a kingsguard for the battle?"

Argilac shrugged "Not really, the soldiers of his personal guard are more than capable. They may not be knights, but several of them served under him during the siege of Storm's End, most of them fought with him when he crushed the Ironborn fleet at Fair Isle and on Old Wyk as well. They are extremely loyal to him, follow his commands to the letter and they have been trained to a standard set by Stannis that most men couldn't reach. So I would say they are probably more qualified to protect the king than most of the knights in the army."

Robar seemed mildly offended by the last remark but was not deterred.

"I will just have to be sure to make a name for myself in the coming battle. I'm sure there will be plenty of nobility to help me prove my steel."

Argilac shook his head. "Stannis is not his brother nor is he like the Lannisters, he won't choose his guards solely on their skill with steel or the political benefits. He'll be looking for men who are smart, reliable and who can be trusted to represent him and to carry out justice throughout the kingdoms in his name." they had arrived at their destination and he turned to Robar.

"A piece of advise Ser Robar, being good with a blade does not make you a great man. Men like the Mountain, the Red Kraken and the Darkstar are some of the best warriors in history. Yet no one but the mad and the criminal would consider them great men. Your actions both on and off the battlefield will shape what kind of man the world will remember you as." with that closing statement he turned and entered the command tent Massey following him after telling Robar he would find him later to talk. Stannis, who was seated at the head of a table, looked up from the map that was laid out on the table. Seated with him was the newly named Admiral Davos Seaworth, Lord Velaryon, Lord Bar Emmon, Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Rolland Storm, Lord Rowan and Salladhor Saan

"Uncle, Ser Justin. Where you able to get a close look at the city?"

Ser Justin bowed to Stannis before responding.

"Your grace, we were able to reach the south shore of the Blackwater Rush. From there we were able to look over the southern wall and the River Gate. We saw that the buildings between the wall and the river had been burnt or otherwise razed. We assume that they did so to prevent us from using them as cover from their archers and to use the building supplies to help reinforce the defenses. We also noticed two recently constructed towers at the mouth of the river. We believe that they were built for the ballistas to prevent ships entering the river."

Once he finished speaking, Stannis turned to address Admiral Davos, Lord Velaryon and Salladhor.

"How large of an issue would these towers pose to the fleet if they do have ballistas mounted on them?"

Lord Velaryon spoke first "They could prove to be a issue should they manage to sink enough ships and block the passage of the others."

"That seems to be the likely goal of the towers," Salladhor added "but given the number of ships we have at our disposal and size of the river, the chances of that actually working are ridiculous."

"I agree with them your grace." chimed in Davos "The odds of them being able to halt the fleets advance are slim, though to limit the damage to the ships we might want to try and storm the southern tower at least."

"We could spare 300 men" Interjected Lord Rowan "and we need all the ships possible to be able to create enough crossings for the men."

"Very well, Ser Rolland, I trust you to choose the men as well as the man to lead them."

The bastard of Nightsong nodded in acknowledgement of Stannis's order.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" When no one spoke up Stannis dismissed them and they left to make ready for the coming assault.

The next day, the army of Stannis broke camp and the 20,000 men started the march north while Davos left to lead the 200 strong fleet towards what would be the final confrontation with the Lannisters of King's Landing.

Thank for reading this story and for writing the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing of the song of Ice and fire, it belongs to George Martin

The night had already fallen as the garrison of King's Landing rushed to their posts. After several days of anticipation, Stannis's army had finally arrived. The Kingswood steadily grew brighter and brighter, glowing with the light of thousands of torches as the army marched towards the city. This alone made several of the gold cloak's mouths run dry at the prospect of trying to repeal such a force, their nervousness was not helped by the sight they beheld to the east. Sailing up the Blackwater came the vast fleet that Stannis had assembled. War galleys, cogs, carracks and even two dromonds, all bearing the Baratheon crowned stag, were making their way to the Blackwater Rush. The royal fleet that was loyal to Joffrey was rather underwhelming in comparison with only 60 ships to challenge the encroaching foe. The walls went silent as the men on the walls watched the enemy fleet send 20 ships to the river's mouth signalling the start of the battle.

Davos watched as the ships he sent exchanged scorpion bolts with the Lannister fleet, what he saw didn't make any sense. The Lannister's ships were not trying to engage and block the mouth of the river and the two towers they had been warned of seemed to only have scorpions and archers. Nothing capable of damaging or sinking a ship. It was only a few moments later that the ships he sent broke off the engagement and sailed back to the fleet as he had instructed them before they had engaged. The _Wraith_ lead the ships back to the fleet and pulled alongside the _Fury_. Davos was relieved to see his son Dale still standing near the helm looking unscathed.

"Dale, what did you see of their fleet?"

"They are war galleys and cogs with a few tradeships as well, but they aren't the issue father. They're bait to try get us into the rush. The towers are not for ballistae, they are there to hold a boom chain. I reckon they planned to pull it up, then push down river to pin us to the chain and make us easy targets for their catapults." Davos thought for a moment before turning to an archer standing near the rail.

"Signal Ser Sebastian to begin his attack on the southern tower."

As the Admiral went on to signal the other ships what he planned to do, the archer took two arrows that had oil soaked rags tied to their tips, lite and fired the both of them into the night sky. Waiting in the woods with 300 men and under his command was Ser Sebastian Errol. At the sight of the arrows he turned to his men and gave the order to advance. At the order the men began to move to the tower. They made it halfway before they were noticed and began to have arrows fired at them. As they started to strike at the door with hammers and axes, the fleet had began to move in mass and the first battle lines were entering the river. Grouped so that there were six ships per line the Baratheon fleet moved up river with all speed possible. In response, 15 Lannister ships sailed down river, but didn't seem to have anyone onboard. As the first two lines crossed in front of the River gate the boom chain was raised preventing the rest of the fleet from entering the river. But instead of trebuchets and ballista firing at the trapped ships, a single flaming arrow was fired from the shore. The next moment soldiers and sailors from both sides were temporarily rendered blind and deaf by an flash of green light and the sound that sounded like the Smith himself had struck the earth with his hammer. Ships were blasted into splinters and others became funeral pyres for their crews as green flames spread across the river. By the time the Baratheon forces recovered from the shock of the explosion they had already lost 63 ships and had 15 other ships trapped in by the remaining enemy ships and the burning river. The surviving ships quickly made for the nearest shore available to let the soldiers and the crew disembark before they were roasted alive. The ones who made it to the south shore joined the ranks of the main army, the ones on the north side however came face to face with the groups being lead by the Hound and Ser Balon Swann. The fighting that followed saw nearly all the sailors that had made it to shore die, along with three quarters of the soldiers. But before the last of them fell several ships were run aground and the fresh troops on board rushed to the aid of their comrades. It became evident after more and more ships disgorged troops ashore that the position on the river bank was lost and the two commanders lead the survivors back through the gate as the Lysene ships under Sallandor Saan moved up the river to deploy the troops onboard. They had been able to do so due to the tenacity of the men under Ser Sebastian Errol, they had managed to nearly break in the door when the wildfire had been ignited. After seeing the destruction unleashed and the risk the chain now posed to the fleet, they redoubled their efforts. They lost nearly 90 men in their fight up to the top, but they had managed to find where the chain was anchored. After several minutes of striking and prying they were able to weaken the anchor enough that the weight of the chain pulled it loose. Once the chain fell, the ships had the room to move around the burning wildfire that was being washed down the current. Upon seeing the opening Admiral Davos immediately went to work sending in reinforcements to help the remains of the first wave and reinforce the forces on the northern shore. The ships began the task of ferrying the army across the river as Stannis stood on the southern bank, watching impassively as the first platoons boarded the ships. As the second group of ships approached the shore a rider came riding from the west.

"Your grace Lord Tarly has arrived!"

While the men near him cheered at the arrival of the rest of their forces, Stannis maintained his stoic persona.

"Has he began his attack on the city?"

"From what I saw his men were moving a battering ran into position and had ladders being pushed to the wall."

Stannis turned to the soldiers with him.

"Men, come with me. It's time to end the Lannisters reign." With a roar of approval the men followed him on to the boats.

As Stannis and his men crossed the river, Lord Tarly's forces had began to hammer away at the gate. With the defenders focused on the river gate it had allowed his forces to advance with much less resistance. The lines of infantry steadily advanced as they pushed up the ladders and fought their way onto the walls. The gold clocks were nearly completely pushed from the wall when the gate gave out a loud crack. The left gate door had a visible fissure that ran from the top to the bottom, only the iron bindings kept it from falling apart completely. The next strike of the ram smashed the gates wide open and the infantry that had been waiting nearby let out a roar and charged into the city, crashing into the shield wall that was waiting for them. They slowly pushed them back into the city and took control of the gatehouse as well as the adjacent walls. Lord Tarly had started to order various units to begin their march to the gate when the sound of rolling thunder started to grow from the north. And out of the dark came a wave of crimson, the Lannister army had arrived. The northern flank was completely unprepared to be on the receiving end of a heavy cavalry charge. As a result the Lannisters killed thousands of men before their charge was finally halted and they broke off to regroup. The Reachers that were on the receiving end of the charge tried to reform their ranks to face the new threat but the Lannister infantry struck them before they could. The initial clash lead by Ser Lyle Crakehall sent the them reeling, only the reinforcements lead by Garlan Tyrell prevented them from being routed. However,even with the bolster to their numbers the Reachers slowly gave ground. The well trained and battle hardened veterans of the Westerlands proving to be a tenacious foe. As Ser Lyle and Lord Serret pushed back the Reachers, Lord Tywin lead a quarter of his cavalry and two thirds of his infantry through the Gate of the gods. He had hoped to reach the other gates in time to prevent Stannis from getting a strong foothold in the city, but he was too late to deny Stannis. In Fishmonger's Square Stannis had established a base from which he was sending out squads of men to expand their control over the city. He had already set Lord Rowan down River Row to connect with the forces trying to push through the King's Gate. Ser Guyard had been sent to push past the muddy way to the Guildhall of the Alchemists, so as to take control of the intersection there.

Ser Guyard slammed his pommel into the helmet of the Stokeworth knight, knocking him off his feet. He finished him off with a thrust to his throat before stepping behind the infantry that he was commanding so as to take stock of the situation. His men had performed extremely well, they had almost managed to exit the Muddy Way and reach the Guildhall. As they neared the intersection he heard a roar and a group of men came charging around the corner. Judging by the lack of uniforms they were not part of the City Watch, he tried to find a sigil to figure out where they were from as his men braced themselves for the charge. It was when the rest of the attackers had rounded the corner that he realized who it was that lead these men. Charging up the street was a steel encased monster, scarred heavy armor covered him from head to toe. In his right hand was a sword that looked to be has tall as a man, yet the wielder appeared to hold it with ease. The sigil of three dogs on a yellow field erased all hope that Guyard had misidentified the beast. He quickly grabbed the two men behind him.

"Go back to Fishmonger's square, tell the King that the Lannister army is in the city and the mountain is currently on the Muddy Way. Now!"

The two men took off back down the street to deliver the message. Guyard turned back to the fight just as the infantry collided. His men were knocked back a step but they held their line and reaped a heavy toll on the Lannister men. That all changed when the Mountain reached them, he simple lowered his shoulder and plowed through the shield wall like a bull. Men were sent flying due to the force behind his charge, he then began to lay into the men near him with his sword. Heads and limbs were brutally severed and the cohesion that his men had maintained so well was utterly broken. Guyard managed to rally a dozen men to him and tried to establish a controlled withdrawal. They didn't make it more than a few paces before the Mountain turned towards them and charged. Guyard managed to dodge the mountain's initial swing and tried to strike his knee. The Mountain was too fast however and blocked his sword before backhanding him. Guyard's helmet went flying as he was knocked to the ground, he desperately tried get to his feet but was denied the option when the Mountain's armored leg sent him airborne. He bounced off one of the stonewalls that lined the street then landed on his back with the air forced out of his lungs and several broken ribs. He laid there trying to breath as his men were killed or forced to run for their lives. He heard the thud of heavy footfalls as Tywin's attack dog walked up to his prone body. The last thing he saw was the bottom of the Mountain's descending boot, then it all went black.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, A song of ice and fire is the brainchild of George R Martin.

The half moon that hung above Westeros gave the city of King's Landing a soft glow that might have been able to give it a peaceful appearance had it not been for the men currently fighting in the streets. The southern half of the city had become the scene of brutal street fighting as the army of Stannis slowly and methodically took control of that area. From Fishmongers Square Stannis and his uncle lead the men as they began a renewed push north to take the Alchemist's Guild as well as the main avenues leading to the Red Keep. From the King's Gate Renly and Loras lead part of united forces of Tarly and Stannis up the Street of Steel. The Lannisters and Gold Cloaks had tried to hold them back, but all they were able to achieve was to slow them down.

Argilac brought his axe down in a vicious swipe that cleaved the arm off a Crownland knight. Pushing past the screaming man he continued his path up the street, smashing his shield into the face of a Gold Cloak. Then landing a deep gash into the thigh of an other he continued forward leaving the two to be finished off by the men following him. His group had been able to push the Lannisters back with minimal casualties so far. His men had nearly pushed all the way to the base of Aegon's Hill when a group of men ran out of an alley. His men had nearly charged them by reflex before recognizing the sigils emblazoned on their chests and shields. The sergeant of the group noticed Argilac's group and began shoving his men towards them as fast as they could go.

"My lord! It's the Mountain! It's right behind us!"

"Well, shit. Get your men in the rear flanks now. Men, time to earn our place in the songs."

He had just finished speaking when the Mountain and his men rounded the corner. With a thunderous roar they charged the Stormlanders who roared in response and ran forward to meet them. The two sides smashed into each other with bone crushing force. Argilac had plowed over the two men that had been in front of him before splitting the head of a third. He had pulled his ax free when a arm flew by his head. Looking in the direction it came from he saw the Mountain pick up the now one armed man by the neck and throw him into a wall with a sickening crunch. Argilac reached down to pick up a sword from one of the dead and threw it at the Mountain. It smacked into his back and bounced off without doing any harm to him, yet it did what Argilac wanted. The Mountain spun around looking for the person who threw the sword and locked eyes with the old stag. With a snarl he stomped his way to him, shoving men aside as he made towards the man who dared strike him. Argilac braced himself as his opponent neared him, looking for an indication of the beast's opening attack. He saw the twist in his wrist and ducked under the giant sword that had aimed for his neck. He retaliated by ramming the head of is ax into the mountains knee, causing him to step back. The next swing of the sword was a backhand that he barely managed to parry in time. The following overhead strike he sidestep and lashed out at the mountain's head. He missed his mark and was forced back on the defense as the Mountain unleashed a brutal series of strikes against him. He managed to parry and evade nearly all of them only having to block directly one swing with his shield. Though the strike he had to block with his shield nearly torn it from his arm, the man hit with the force of a falling anvil. They continued their lethal dance for nearly four agonizing minutes, neither of the two combatants able to land a serious blow on the other. Then Argilac mistimed his movement and had to use his shield to block a overhead swing. His shield didn't survive the blow and was broken in half. The Mountain let out a roar and brought his sword back for what it thought would be a killing blow. But before he could swing Argilac had taken the remaining half of the shield in his hand and thrown it at his head. The Mountain's head snapped back from the force and his helmet flew off his head, giving Argilac the time to pull out his other axe and ready himself. The Mountain charged back at him and attempted an overhead strike. Argilac had saw this coming, he quickly stepped up to the Mountain (generally considered a death wish but Argilac figured it would be the last thing he'd expect) crossed his axes and caught the hilt of his sword, halting the strike. He quickly shoved the interlocked weapons to the side and leapt at his opponent head first. His helmeted head smashed into the Mountains nose and the two of them went reeling. The mountain with his nose noticeably bent and blood running down his face but still standing. He glared at the man who had finally made him bleed, something that hadn't happened since the days of his youth, and started forward again. Breathing heavily argilac braced himself again for the mad charge directed at him. But the mountain had only made it halfway to him when a large armored mass came barreling out of the nearby alley and collided with the Mountain. Argilac was confused but ran forward anyways, hoping to use the chance to finally put the beast down. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough, the two had already stood back up. That didn't mean he was going to let him off easy, he pressed his attack trying his best to keep him from getting the momentum again. As he attacked the Mountain, the other man who was nearly the size mountain came up to his left and began to aim vicious strikes at their mutual foe. His presence in the fight tipping the balance in their favor. Where Argilac once struggled to match the Mountain, the two of them were now able to force him on the defense. They forced him back, denting and scaring his armor as he tried to hold the two men off. In a desperate gamble he tried a two handed swing wide swing to force them back. Argilac crossed his axes again and caught the sword with them, nearly losing his grip on them and his balance due to the force of the strike. He pulled his axes to ensnare the blade making the Mountain struggle briefly to free his sword but before he could the other man brought his sword down with a roar and severed both of the mountains hands at the wrists. The sword fell to the earth with the two hands still clenching the the hilt as everyone watching the fight gaped in shock. Argilac swung his axe over head and brought it down aiming for his foes head. His opponent, however, shifted causing the axe to be buried deep into his shoulder instead. The now handless Mountain attempted to grab Argilac but the other man punched him in the face, knocking the lamed beast to the ground. The stranger then placed his sword against the mountains throat and pushed it in. The two victors watched the most infamous man in living memory choke on his own blood. His arms trying and failing to dislodge the blade in his neck as the last of the men who had aided in his campaigns of terror throughout the Riverlands laid dead or dying in the street.

"Told you I would kill you one day you bastard."

The man pulled out his sword out, wiped it on his tabard then walked back to the ally he came from. Having finally gotten a good look at his impromptu ally Argilac realized it was the Hound of all people.

"Clegane?" Argilac walked after him "Not that i don't appreciate your help, but why did you?"

The hound didn't turn around to answer as he went into the alley "I had to make sure you won, otherwise it would have been to difficult to get to side of the city your forces controlled."

"And why would you want to do that?" Argilac walked to the man's side as the hound pulled aside a barrel and a crate that been blocking a small alcove in the wall.

"Come on little bird, it's safe now." Out of the alcove can a young girl with long red hair and a face that looked somewhat familiar. Argilac removed his helmet and held his out to the young

"Hello, who are you young lady?" She took his hand but looked at the Hound before she answered.

"She's Sansa Stark, eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark."

Argilac quickly looked back at the Hound before looking closely at the girl. That would explain why she looked familiar, he could see the family resemblance now with the torch light brightening her face.

"It is good to see you unharmed lady Sansa, your mother will be overjoyed to see you."

Sansa looked at him with a face of carefully schooled politeness with a sliver of hope showing in her eyes.

"My mother? Do you know her?"

"I do, we talked frequently on the road here. She is in the camp on the other side of the river, we can have her brought to the city as soon as the battle is over." He saw a smile grow on her face at the prospect of seeing her mother again. He turned back to the Hound.

"Thank you for getting her out of the Red Keep Clegane, would you be willing to see her safely to Fishmongers Square?"

The Hound nodded " I'll make sure she gets there, but how do you plan to make sure i don't get killed by your men."

"I can send men with you to make sure you don't get attacked by our forces." He pulled the Hound to the side and in a hush voice asked. "Do you know where in the Red Keep Arya is? Even a general idea?"

"She hasn't been seen since her father was killed. The Queen sent men to find her but none succeeded in even finding a body or a witness to what happened to her."

"Shit, that won't go over well with the Northerners. They'll be livid when they find out the Lannisters had been lying about having both sisters hostage. Well thank you for telling me." he turned back to his men "Sergeant!"

The man who had been chased by the mountain walked up to him. "Yes mi lord?"

"Take your men and aid the Hound in escorting Lady Stark to Fishmongers Square. Then tell whomever is incharge there what has transpired here, understood?"

"Yes mi lord!"

Argilac shook the Hound's hand said goodbye to Sansa then moved to join his men to resume their push northward. The sounds of steel striking steel and the screams of the dying filled the air, as well as horns? Argilac strained his ears trying to suss out whos horns were being sounded, yet he couldn't place them. He mentally shrugged, it didn't matter where they were from or what their intentions were. Stannis is the king and by day break the city will be theirs and the Lannisters will learn what happens when you cross a true Baratheon.

As his forces resumed their advance up the street the horns he had heard had stopped sounding and the sound of thousands of horses replaced them. The last thing heard by Lannisters still outside the wall was the battle cry.

"THE NORTH REMEMBERS!"

The cavalry lead by Robb Stark smashed into the Westerland forces like a hammer, crushing them against the anvil of the Reacher forces, Robb personally slew Ser Lyle Crakehall ending his attempts to rally his men against the newcomers. After ensuring they had dealt with all the foes outside the wall Robb and Garlan meet quickly to decided the next course of action. Following their brief but very productive meeting they reorganized their soldiers and press into the city, placing another nail in the Lannister's coffin. The last 10,000 men under Tywin's personnel command were caught in the middle of the city by their enemies, having been slowed by the fighting and the narrow streets they never made it to the red keep. To the south they had the force under Loras and Renly attacking them from Visenya's Hill. Eastward the way to the Red Keep was cut off by Argilac's men, who had the mountain's head mounted on banner to show them just what their fate was. To the west Robb had began to use his cavalry in tandem with Garlen's infantry to repeatedly break the Lannister ranks, leaving them easy targets for the Reach infantry. The Lannister forces attempted to move north but were shocked to find the way barred from them. Pushing methodically from the northern part of the city came men under the flayed man of house Bolton. The men under command of Lord Bolton had rushed the Dragon's Gate in silence earlier in the battle, counting on the other forces to mask their approach. They reached the wall unopposed and used ladders to scale the walls and proceeded to take the gate house after dispatching the few Gold Cloaks guarding it. Then they opened the gate and the Northern infantry and their Riverland allies rushed into the city. The Lannister's attempts to push through them were thrown back repeatedly and viciously. The Lannister's campaign in the Riverlands and the Ned Stark's death ensuring that they would receive no quarter from the newcomers. The fallen Lannister men had their heads mounted on spears or tied to shields as their still living comrades were forced back south into the teeth of the other armies. The well trained army Tywin had built over the course of years fell against the onslaught, their ranks broken time and time age. Tywin was still trying control his forces despite the situation, whether because he actually thought he might to win or because he refused to except the fact he was going to be defeated was unclear. In the end it didn't matter, for coming out of the nearby street came Stannis himself flanked by his personal guard. He took stock of the situation and saw Tywin nearby, though it wasn't hard to find him due to the distinctive armour he wore. He looked to his men and simply said. "We go to end Tywin, kill all who get in our way." Then he lead the charge into the Lannister ranks. The Lannister line buckled then broke as Stannis plowed through the ranks, his personal guard cutting down all that challenged them. They left a gaping hole in the line and a pile of dead in their wake as Stannis lead them to Tywin. Tywin saw him approaching and called his own guards before cantering towards Stannis with his sword drawn. Stannis saw him charging and plucked a spear from one of the fallen soldiers, his men quickly did the same than stood on his flanks to form a shield wall. Tywin had nearly reached them when Stannis shouted "LOOSE!" the first rank dropped to one knee and the second rank threw their spear at the horses, impaling nearly all of them. The sudden loss of the lead horses broke the charges momentum as the others tried to maneuver around their unhorsed comrades. Stannis didn't wait for them to build up another charge, he and his men pressed forward and speared the remaining horses and butched the men who were pinned under the fallen animals. Tywin had managed to kick himself free of the saddle and now stood defiant even as Stannis killed the last of his household knights. Stannis walked up to him, not sparing any words as he stabbed at Tywin's head. The elder lord parried the blow and attempted an overhead strike only to be knocked back as Stannis rammed his shield into his chest plate. He stumbled but kept his footing and lashed out again, Stannis parried the strike and retaliated by stabbing him in the leg. Tywin gritted his teeth and pressed Stannis back with a series of blows to try and give himself some breathing room. Stannis let himself be pushed back a few feet before he kicked Tywin's knee on the side, forcing him to one knee. Tywin swung at Stannis's legs and only managed to landed a glancing blow against his armor. Stannis swatted Tywin's sword from his hand with his shield then buried his sword to the hilt in Tywin's neck. The patriarch of House Lannister choked on his own blood as he looked up at Stannis, eyes filled with disbelief as his life ebbed from his body. Stannis withdrew his sword, Tywin swayed on his knee for a few more seconds before he fell face first onto the cobblestones his blood pooling beneath his unmoving body. The men who watched him finally collapsed let out a cheer and began to pass on to the ones who didn't see that Tywin Lannister had fallen at the hands of King Stannis. The news quickly spread throughout the entire city, the surviving Westerlanders who heard this threw down their weapons and shouted their surrender. The ones who had been fighting the Reach and Stormland forces were taken prisoner, the ones that had been facing the Riverlands and the North however were killed on the spot. Stannis rallied the men to him and ordered ladders and a ram be brought to begin the assault of the Red Keep. The men hurried to carry out his orders and before long they marched up Aegon's Hill, their presence herald by their loud chant. From Red Keep to the Gates of the city and the shores of the Blackwater, the air was filled with the voices of thousands of soldiers yelling the same words.

"STORM KING! STORM KING! STORM KING!"

Thank you for taking the time to read the story and thank you especially for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrion looked out over the city and listened to the roar of the army slowly marching it's way up Aegon's hill. The men on the wall near him were visibly shaken by the scene and he could not fault them for it. The current situation that his idiot of a sister had pushed them into was now on the verge of ending them all. At this point he had two options left, fight a last stand and die with everyone else in the red keep. The second option was sue for peace and hope that Stannis would be merciful. Which seemed to be a unlikely outcome but it did give him and the men with him a possibility of living, more importantly it gave Myrcella and Tommen a chance to live. He knew that Joffrey and Cersei would not be given any mercy, but Joffrey's siblings were innocent and didn't deserve to share in their brother's fate. He turn to face Bronn.

"Bronn, I need you to take thirty men with you and secure Myrcella and Tommen immediately. Once you have them get to the tower of the hand and fortify yourselves there. If you can find any other nobles who were kept by Cersei then bring them as well."

Bronn looked sceptical

"And why would we do that instead of getting the fuck out of here and letting your idiot sister and your cunt of a nephew get their heads put on a spike?"

"It's quite simple Bronn" Tyrion replied "If we run and somehow manage to make through a city filled with soldiers all eager to kill us. Then we will have bounties put on our heads, we will be hunted like dogs by every overzealous knight and sell sword looking to make a name for themselves. I also cannot ensure my niece and nephew's well being if we run nor keep them safe if Stannis considers them a threat."

Bronn shrugged "You could always leave them behind."

Tyrion glared at him, which didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Never, I am their uncle and they are not Joffrey. I will do everything I can to keep them safe."

"I'm not their uncle, why should I care about them?"

"As I stated previously, it's simple Bronn. They die, you don't get paid. I die, you don't get paid. You run, you don't get paid and you get a warrant for you. Was that plain enough for you?"

Bronn smirked "well now, had you just lead with that argument we wouldn't have needed to waste time up here chatting." He turned to the men that Tyrion and he knew had no loyalty to Joffrey or his mother. "Come along lads, we have some work to do. Let's leave the half man to think up a plan to get us out of this mess."

With that the men departed to carry out Tyrion's orders. Tyrion then turned to the five household knights that he had chosen as his guards as well as Pod.

"Pod, get a white banner and meet us by the gates as fast as you can. The rest of you, come with me."

Pod, being the dutiful squire he is, sprinted off to find a white banner as Tyrion lead the knights to the gate. Hoping that his last gamble would be enough to spare him and his men. As he neared the gate his cousin Lancel ran up to him. "Tyrion!" He skidded to a halt "the queen wants you to form a guard for her and her children to escort them through the tunnels to safety."

Tyrion shook his his "That option was lost to us the moment my father was defeated in the city. Any possible route would lead us to a part of the city controlled by enemy forces or a place outside of the city were the enemy has set up camps. Not to mention my dear sister and her mad son have ruined any chance of us receiving aid from anyone except for the Westerlands."

Lancel paled at the realization that Tyrion was right. "So what are we to do?"

"You come with me and hold the Lannister banner, with luck we may just be able to have some of us be spared."

Lancel nodded, then took the banner offered to him by one of the knights and fell in step behind his cousin.

They had arrived at the gate and saw a men at arms captain arguing with a group of knights.

"Sers,"the captain nearly yelling in frustration. "As I told you before. We were sent orders to not fire or engage Stannis's forces by The Lord Hand."

The knights leader scowled at him. "I don't care what the imp told you, the queen has ordered you to hold the wall. That means fighting the enemy and killing them!"

Tyrion choose that moment to interject.

"How about instead of listening to the commands of a self loving idiot who has no plan on how to make it to tomorrow. You listen to a drunken whoremonger with an plan to survive? It just might be a better investment for your long term survival. "

The knights glared at him but stood down when they realized they were the only ones in the vicinity who drew objection to ignoring the queen. Tyrion walked up to the gate and his guards and cousins formed up with him. They waited only a moment when Podrick can running up with the peace banner in his hands.

"Your pardon my lord, it took me longer than I intended to find the banner," he paused to catch his breath "I also saw Bronn and his men my lord, they have made for the tower and were able to escort several nobles in addition to your niece and nephew to it."

"That is good to hear Pod, catch your breath now and unfurl the banner," He turned to the captain of the gate. "Open the gate."

The captain bowed then yelled at the men to open the gate. Once the portcullis was raised, the gate unbarred and opened the captain turned back to Tyrion. "Good luck my lord."

"Thank you captain." And with a final nod to the captain he and his entourage walked out of the gate with the two banners unfurled then proceeded to slowly walk down the hill to the encroaching army.

The forces of Stannis had been slowly encroaching on the Red Keep waiting for the Lannisters to show some form of resistance but had yet to see a single arrow fired in their direction. Argilac watched from the balcony of a tavern as the army cautiously positioned, wondering why they hadn't been fired upon yet. Footsteps signaled the arrival of Stannis along with the Blackfish, Lord Tarly, Lord Velaryon and Lord Bolton.

"Your grace, my lords, have they attacked or tried to shoot anyone yet? From what I can see from here they haven't made any move to oppose us."

"The Lannisters continue to maintain their silence," replied Lord Tarly "we have men within a hundred yards of the walls and have yet to see thrown in defiance."

"Could they have found a means to escape?" asked Lord Velaryon.

"Unlikely, it would put them in a city surrounded and filled with their foes." answered Lord Bolton "Even if they did, they would have left a rearguard to give them time to use what tunnels might be available."

"They are might be trying to sue for peace."

The other looked at the Blackfish, with skepticism written on their faces.

"What makes you think those vain idiots would try to sue for peace?" Argilac crossed his arms waiting to hear the man's explanation when the Blackfish simply pointed to the gate. Where a small ggroup had existed holding aloft the golden lion, but also flew a plain white banner.

"Well that certainly makes for a compelling argument." Commented Argilac.

They looked to Stannis who turned on his heel and began ordering the massagers nearby "You, get me a white banner. You, go to Lord Stark and tell him to meet us at the gate. You will go tell Lord Tyrell the same. Uncle, you and Ser Bryandan will come with me. Lords Bolton and Tarly, go to your men and if this turns out to be a attempt to kill or capture me, you will storm the keep."

The messengers bowed and rushed out to their horses as Stannis lead his group to meet the Lannister's group.

Tyrion watched the wall of shields apprehensively, they hadn't made any moves to attack them. Yet the glares that they were aiming in his direction from behind their shields were unnerving. He and his men had halted fifty paces from the stormlanders almost an hour ago. He had seen a messenger on horseback ride back down the street so Stannis should at least know of their appearance by now. Though he really wished he would arrive soon, Tyrion's feet ache from standing on them in armor for the entire night and he really wanted to sit down at some point. As the daydreams of a comfortable chair and a large breasted woman rubbing his sore legs danced in his head Podrick called him back to reality.

"I can see Stannis mi lord."

The short sentence brought his and the others attention to road before them. Just as his squire had said, Stannis was walking up the street with a routine entow. The traditional Baratheon banner flying in the wind behind him as well as the peace banner. The soldiers on the street parted for him and let out a cheer as their king walked by them. Stannis, wearing a plain set of half plate armor, was flanked on his right by two older knights. One Tyrion recognized as Argilac, his trademark battle axe at his hip and wearing a full suit of armor with his personal sigil on the breast plate. The second man could only be the Blackfish, sporting greying red hair and scale armor with the Tully trout in the center of his chest as well as a sword on his hip. To the left of Stannis were two notably younger men. One was wearing armor that was positively ornate in comparison to the rest of the party, Roses adorned the breastplate as well as the helmet that was tucked under the arm of the famed Garlan Tyrell. He was also the only one in the group who didn't have either a scowl or glare upon his face. The final member of Stannis's group was no other than Robb Stark. He had seemingly aged 10 years since they had last spoken in Winterfell. Wearing half plate mail with dark chainmail underneath and a stone etched glare, the new lord of Winterfell looked like the fabled northern kings of old. As the group stopped ten paces from them, Stannis spoke first.

"Lord Tyrion, what do you want?"

Ah yes, stone faced and blunt as a hammer, good to know something's never change, thought Tyrion.

"King Stannis, I am here to offer our surrender. I only ask for mercy for my men, as well as for my niece and nephew"

Argilac snorted at him

"And why would we do that? Your family killed King Robert, Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, burned half the Riverlands, attempted to usurp the line of succession and declared House Baratheon, Tully and Stark as traitors."

"Don't forget you keeping my sister's hostage and attempting to murder my brother," interjected Robb, "where is Arya?"

Tyrion paused for a moment before answering, noticing Argilac grimacing at the question as well.

"We don't know."

Robb's face didn't change but his grip on his sword's hilt tightened.

"What?"

"We never had Arya as a prisoner, she evaded the men sent for her and has not been seen since that day. We had put out a reward for her but even Varys never found a trace of her."

Robb said nothing but looked to be one step away from pulling out his sword.

"So we can add lying about your hostages to the list."

"Yes you can," Tyrion said, "But these actions are not the work of Marcella, Tommen nor the men loyal to my house. Im asking for mercy to be extended to them, not me or my sister."

Stannis looked at him, his statue like face giving nothing he replied.

"Your soldiers will be spared after they surrender their weapons, your knights will choose the wall or death. You will show Ser Brynden to the hostages your family had taken. Your niece and nephew will be spared and we'll decide their fate at a later date. That is all I will guarantee you."

Tyrion slowly pulled the axe off his belt, then grasping it with both hands held it out to Stannis as he knelt.

"Your grace, I accept your terms."

Pod and the knights followed his example and held forth their weapons along with the Lannister banner. Stannis walked forward and took the proffered axe as the others relived the remaining four of their weapons.

"Go inform your men of what is to come and leave the gate open."

Tyrion bowed his head then turned back to the gate as Stannis turned to call to his men. They responded quickly and formed a column that followed the now unopposed ruler of Westeros through the gates of the Red Keep.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing the world of ASOIAF belongs to the honorable Mr. Martin

Argilac walked next to the Blackfish as they followed the young boy who Tyrion had called Pod to the tower of the hand. Tyrion had sent a runner to tell the men there what had transpired at the meeting with Stannis, but the two men hadn't lived so long by expecting the best outcome.

They survived by being pessimists on the battlefield. So when they were lead into what had, until recently, been the Lannister's seat of power, they did so with weapons at the ready. They came to the tower and saw several Lannister soldiers at the base with what looked to be a sellsword at the front of them talking with the messenger Tyrion had sent. Once they saw the two older men and the multitude of armed men behind them, the sellsword and the others laid down their weapons and raised their hands to their heads.

"Lead them over to the wall, search them for weapons then have them seated in rows next to it, make sure we get archers on the wall above them as well."

The several men rushed by the Blackfish to carry out his orders as he and Argilac went into the tower to see which nobles were present. As they introduced themselves to the various nobles located there, Ser Robar Royce and Ser Justin Massey lead the rest of the men through the Red Keep corridors.

They rushed throughout the keep at a near sprint. All the men hoping to be the one to capture the pretender king and his mother for Stannis. Doors were thrown open, wardrobes and pantries searched, every tower and hall echoing with the sound of thudding boots. When they found no trace of a self righteous blondes in the upper levels, as well as bound and disarmed the soldiers they encountered, the flood of soldiers moved to the lower levels.

It was down there were a man found an unassuming door partly hidden by a pile of baskets. He shifted them and opened the door, then nearly died. He saw the crossbow and ducked just as the bolt meant for his head missed by a hair. He promptly charged into the room at a sprint leading with his shield and collided with the wielder who shrieked in pain as a loud crack signified the breaking of something. After the Stormlander recovered from his charge he brought his shield up and blocked a descending sword. He swung at his foe to give himself some room and see what he was facing. That was when he realized his foe had a white cloak and a crown on his breastplate, a glance to the sobbing blonde boy being cradled by the equally blonde woman confirmed it. He had found the Lannisters, and a kingsguard knight who didn't look to be in the mood for talking.

The kingsguard snarled at him and launched a series of attacks aiming for his head and legs. He managed block and dodge them but he realized he was outclassed. He didn't have years of experience like the man before him did and it was becoming alarming apparent. He kept his defenses up the best he could, relying heavily on his shield as he tried to think of a way to get out of this alive. That was when he notice a rope tied to a peg on a nearby beam, following the rope, after throwing a sack of turnips at the knight, he saw what it was tied to. A idea formed in his head, not a smart one, but he knew he was limited on options. He ran at the knight who sidestepped his charge and cut a gash into his thigh causing him to stumble. He bite back a cry of pain and the saw the knight walking towards him with a condescending sneer on his face.

"Pathetic, you should have stayed home lowborn scum."

He watched the knight ready his bloody sword, then smiled. With a quick lunge off his good leg he brought his hammer down on the peg which let out a loud snap before a creaking made the other three people look up just in time to see a wagon wheel used as a candle holder fall right on top of the kingsguard who didn't have time to scream before being crushed, dying instantly. The stormlander looked to his left and saw the woman trying to load the crossbow her son had dropped.

"Don't try it!"

She looked up at the man who was now holding his hammer at her.

"Toss it away, now."

"Who are you to command me? I am Cersei Lannister, the Queen of the seven kingdoms!"

"No, you are a lot of things, but you are no longer a queen," He grabbed the crossbow from her and after stepping a safe distance, cocked and loaded it. He pointed it at the two Lannisters "Now get him up and start walking."

"And if I don't you intend to shoot a unarmed woman? Doesn't seem like a very chivalrous course of action."

"I could just shoot your son in the leg to make sure he doesn't go anywhere then lead you to Stannis by yourself if you prefer?"

The former queen didn't respond, but the glare she gave him could have punched a hole in the walls of Storm's End. She bent down and helped her son to his feet then they walked out the door. The three were alone momentarily in the hallway as they walked to the throne room. The pounding of boots herald Ser Justin and his group of men who all froze at the site before them before letting out a loud whoop and began to congratulate their comrade for being the one to catch them. Ser Justin had four men take custody of the former royals before walking up to their captur.

"Well done, where on earth did you find them? I thought we had searched this part already?"

"There was a partly hidden door that I had opened to check, the boy had tried to shoot me and when I charged in that is when I realized who I had found Ser."

"Who was it that gave you that gash?" Ser Justin asked indicating the wound on his thigh.

"There was a kingsguard with them Ser."

Massey was visible taken aback.

"You bested a kingsguard?!"

"Aye Ser. Not sure which, I've never seen any of them before."

"Well the kingslayer was already captured, the Hound left the Lannisters, Ser Moore had drowned, Balon Swann was killed by Ser Robar, Oakheart surrendered, Meryn Trant was killed in a duel. So you must have faced Kettleblack then. I've seen him fight, so i must confess I am pleasantly surprised you survived your ordeal."

"As am I Ser."

Massey let out a laugh and took the the crossbow as two men helped their injured comrade walk to the throne room where Stannis was waiting.

They arrived at the doors to the great hall the entrance that was guarded by several men in Baratheon colors who bared their way.

"Sorry lads, the king is holding court now. You'll need to move along."

Massey walked up to them with his helmet under his arm.

"Men we have some gifts for the king," he indicated the blondes in their midst sporting the Lannister crimson."So I think the king might be willing to endure this interruption."

The guards looked at their captain who nodded and then opened the double doors.

The room quitted as the party lead by Massey walked towards the throne. Once the people in the hall spotted who were being escorted by newcomers, the jeers and insults began to be flow.

The vaulted ceiling echoed with the sound of the dozens of men and women present. The small procession passed by the various lords, ladies and knights from the various kingdoms till they arrived at the front of the Iron Throne. Seated on the throne of swords was Stannis, still wearing his armor with his trademark stone face. Massey halted then dropped to one knee.

"Rise" stated Stannis, once he stood back up Massey addressed the king.

"Your grace. We bring you Cersei Lannister and Joffery Waters"

"Well done, You and your men will be rewarded for being the ones to find them."

"Pardon me your grace, but we only escorted them here," he gestured to the injured man who limped forward with a hasty but tight bandage on his leg."This is the man who captured them. Not only that, but he also faced and killed Ser Osmund Kettleblack by himself!"

Massey's statement was met cheers and applause from those watching. The man, after a prompt from Massey, raised his hand in acknowledgement to their cheers. The cheers died down then Stannis spoke again.

"We will decide on a proper reward for your services at a later date. Till then you will have your leg treated and will stay in the Red Keep as my guest."

The man was escorted from the hall and then all eyes fell back on the two prisoners.

"Now for you two."

Argilac looked down from his window at the top of the gate, more precisely the spikes there and the heads adoring them, side by side were several blonde heads. Joffery's face was frozen in a look of terror, while his mother had a scowl etched in to hers, and Tywin had somehow managed to retained his aloof yet stern expression beyond the grave. Alongside them were their various cousins and conspirators that had been executed or killed in the battle.

When they had initially meet in the throne room, Stannis had told Joffery and his mother of the crimes they were charged, as well as the date of their trials. One week later they along with the rest of their family and allies were tried before King Stannis. Joffery was a simple case as he stated repeatedly that a king could do as they like, therefore the murders he did were not a crime.

He was sentenced to death in short order and Robb Stark volunteered to do the deed with his recently reclaimed family sword Ice. Other members of Joffery's family relented and confessed to aiding in the wrong doings after being brought before Stannis in hope of leniency, they were disappointed. Stannis sentenced several knights to the wall along with roughly a dozen men at arms, a handful of women were to join the Silent sisters.

Cersei was charged with usurping the line of succession, ordering the deaths of the soldiers and the servants Lord Stark had brought with him south. She never ceased her claim to be the queen or her son's legitimacy, even after Stannis presented a letter from the late lord Stark of his discovery before being arrested, Lady Stark's testimony of what she had found in the broken tower of Winterfell and her brother Tyrion's testimony regarding his sister's actions in the capitol. Her only reply to the allegations was to demand a trial by combat and named the Mountain as her champion, only to have his head thrown at her feet. When she named the hound who happened to be in attendance, his reply was to the point and two words long. When she argued that no man there would be allowed or willing to champion her and therefore her fighting against a man would make the trial an unjust one, Lady Mormont stepped forward and offered to fight her. Cersei refused despite the northern and river lords urging for her to accept. Stannis ended the moment by proclaiming her guilty and passing down her sentence, which was to be death alongside her son.

The trial of Tyrion was amusing to some as the man never failed to demonstrate his wit throughout the ordeal. He also was very helpful in identifying which Lannister did what or who paid for what deed. But what was frustrating was the fact that he had not actually done anything wrong in terms of the law. His trial by combat in the Vale cleared him of being charged for the two attempts on Brandon Stark. He had not partook in the plan to invade the Riverlands, only participating with his family in a single battle before being sent to the city and never part took or ordered any raiding. Which only showed that despite his treatment he was still loyal to his house and lord. Then the battle of King's Landing was lead in an cunning but honorable way, not breaking any rules of chivalry nor laws. In fact it seemed that his presence in the capitol was the only thing that reigned in the actions of Joffery, and he also cleaned the city watch of the most corrupt members. Along with Tyrion, Tyrek Lannister was also found to have not participated in any illegal actions and the only action of note was his aiding in getting Cersei's handmaidens to safety during the riot of King's Landing.

The deliberation on what to do with them lasted an hour, eventually Stannis decided to spare two of them but he brought his foot down on the rest of the family. Those prisoners captured by Robb's army that bore the name Lannister were sentenced to take the black along with all their knights that had also been made prisoners. Several Lannisters that currently in the Westerlands were to join them and their wives were to go to the Silent sisters for their part in planning the invasion of the Riverlands. Add to this the tithes that the West would be paying for the next ten years and the cancellation of any debt the Iron throne owed house Lannister, they were going to be feeling the effects of the war for years to come.

There had also been rewards given to those who had fought for Stannis during that week. While Argilac had named as the Hand of the king, Lord Randyll Tarly had been chosen as the new the Master of laws. Lord Corwin Rogers had been appointed to the post of master of whispers due to the fact that Varys had disappeared during the battle and Stannis never trusted him anyways. Lord Baelish was dismissed from his post and Jason Mallister was named as his replacement as master of coin. Ser Donnel Locke was chosen to serve as the new commander of the City watch. Stannis also finalized his kingsguard, choosing Robar Royce, Sebastian Errol, Horas Footly, Willis Wode, Merek Lolliston, and Rolland Storm who was named the lord commander.

A knock at the door drew his attention from the view. He moved from the window to his desk, "Enter."

His steward, who had served with him as an accountant and scribe during his travels, came through the door leading the now famous and newly anointed knight who had captured the Lannister king.

"Ser Reinhardt, I am glad to see your leg is much better now. How has your stay in the capitol been so far?"

"It has been a bit strange my lord hand, I'm still getting used to it."

"It takes some getting used to but you'll get there. Now, I asked you here regarding the issue of your reward."

"My lord, I thought the knighthood was my reward?"

"It was initially, but Stannis has elected to offer you a position in his personal guard. With it comes a steady wage, training, new equipment and you'll be housed in the barracks of the red keep."

Reinhardt looked shocked at the offer "I appreciate the offer but I have a wife back home. I don't think I could bare living away from her."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a seamstress mi lord."

"Well there is a need for a seamstress here to help keep the guards and servants clothes in good order, you can tell her that she will have a job available here if she decides to come live here."

"I will have to ask her first, if I could have leave to go home mi lord."

"Of course, there is a group of riders going to Weeping Town tomorrow. You can Travel with them."

"Thank you mi lord, may I have your leave to prepare?"

"Granted, safe travels."

Once Reinhardt left, Argilac's steward approached him. "My lord the master of coin as asked to meet with you. He has stated that he has a matter that requires your attention."

"Very well, is he here?"

"Yes my lord, he is waiting in the hall."

"Send him in"

Lord Mallister walked in through the door with two large ledgers in his arms and set them on the desk before finally speaking.

"My lord hand, I believe i have evidence of theft on a magnitude that I have never seen."

Argilac raised an eyebrow, "A bit dramatic Lord Mallister, do you have any suspects yet?"

"Initially two, but I have narrowed it down to one. With your permission I would like to work with Lord Rogers and his wife to prove my theory."

"If you deem it necessary then you may do so. Who is your suspect?"

"My predecessor, Lord Baelish."

Thanks to all of you for reading the story and for leaving reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing, George R. Martin owns the world and characters

Baelish watched shore of Driftmark pass by his ship. His escape from the city had been a narrow thing, fortunately he still had a few servants in the Red Keep that were happy to take his money in exchange for a few silver. When they told him the master of coin had been very busy reviewing past ledgers he knew it did not bode well for him. His sudden dismissal hadn't given him a chance to clear his office due to the fact he wasn't in the city at the time, he had gone to try and buy the Tyrells for house Lannister.

So rather than wait to see what they had found he left for the Vale immediately. He knew that he would not be able to stay there, even if Lysa wanted him to. While she was easy to manipulate the rest of the major lords and ladies of Vale would not hesitate to throw him in chains and deliver him to Stannis's feet.

So now he just needed to retrieve a few chests saved for such an occasion before sailing to Essos, maybe to, Tyrosh or Lys. With luck, he would be gone before anyone in the Vale had a chance to send men to his keep.

But that didn't mean he couldn't stir the pot one more time before he left. He went to his cabin and pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write a letter

'Dearest Lysa'

Tyrion watched the column of men as they marched north. Lead by Ser Oakheart, the knights and soldiers marching were the ones destined for the Night's Watch. They numbered a little over 400, the weapons they had owned had been taken from them for the duration of the march and were in the custody of their escorts. Leaving with them was most of the Northern host to ensure they arrived at the wall and didn't disappear into one of the towns along the way. They would also be collecting the prisoners from the various castles of the Riverlands.

Traveling with them was Lady Stark, who was going North with her husband's bones to bring them to the Winterfell crypts. Sansa Stark was also going home despite the Tyrell's invitation to highgarden. They tried to persuade her repeatedly, but after a Tyrell cousin received a punch to the face courtesy of the hound, they decided it was best to leave her be. Brandyn Tully would also be leading his men home to root out any bandits and deserters who still lurked in the area.

His looked away from the column and walked to the horse that was to be his ride to the Westerlands being held in place by the ever faithful Pod. They and the rest of the defeated Lannister host, what was left of it, was to return home as well. A quick look around made the magnitude of their defeat very apparent.

When his father and Jaime left the Westerlands they had a host of 40,000 men and knights. Tyrion was now leading roughly 4,000 soldier back home with no knights, except for his cousin Tyrek.

Traveling with them to Casterly Rock was a host of 8,000 Northerners following Robb Stark, 5,000 Riverlanders lead by Tytos Blackwood and 5,000 Reachers under Mathis Rowan. They were traveling with them to retrieve the reparations that house Lannister along with the houses of Crakehall, Banefort, Brax, Sarwyck, Marband, Lefford and the Lannisters of Lannisport had been sentenced to pay for their part in the war.

"Lord Tyrion!"

He looked over and saw Robb Stark riding towards him. While the young wolf had been a gracious victor, he was still understandably angry about his sister being lost. The result was every conversation between them was short, blunt and to the point.

"Good day Lord Stark. Time for us to leave?"

"It is, the Reachers will lead followed by half your men, then my forces with the rest of your men after us and the Riverland forces bringing up the rear. Understood?"

"I'll have my men divided appropriately."

"Be quick about it." Then he rode back to his own men.

"Tyrek?"

"Yes my lord?"

"I will take the forward half of the men, you will be in charge of the second. Be sure to keep the men from doing anything regretful. Last thing we need is to have them start an altercation with one of the other forces."

"Yes my Lord." His cousin bowed before urging his horse over to the middle of the army to divide it in two.

Tyrion rode to the front of his men and when signaled by the reachers he turned to face them.

"Men, let's go home."

They gave him a weary but heartfelt cheer in reply and began their journey.

Stannis watched from the Red Keep as the two columns marched out of sight before turning back to the room and sitting down at the table. A moment later his small council began to arrive one by one, the last two arriving were his uncle and his master of ships.

"Uncle, Lord Davos. You called for this meeting because you said you have identified a threat to the crown?"

The pair sat before Davos replied "Yes your grace, I was approached on the docks by a man who didn't give me a name but his accent and his attitude told me he was from the Iron Islands. He had given me a letter then left, after reading I went to Lord Argilac at once. The letter is from Lord Harlaw, he claims Balon Greyjoy has been rebuilding the Iron Fleet."

Stannis thought only for a moment before replying

"Do either of you believe the letter?"

"Your grace," Interjected Argilac "Had it been from another Ironborn lord I would've doubted it. Lord Harlaw however is a unique case, he is probably the smartest man on the islands. He also lost his two sons in Balon's rebellion, which he was reportedly against from the very beginning. I think he is trying to prevent any more deaths due to Balon's lack of intelligence."

"Then if we trust the contents of the letter, what options do we have?"

"Nothing short of direct action," Mallister looked grim as he spoke. "Balon Greyjoy is a more stubborn than a mule and if he has been rebuilding his fleet he must have already written off his last son."

Tarly was quick to agree, "A show of force from multiple kingdoms would be ideal. We may have to take his daughter prisoner as well."

"I agree with lord Tarly, We can utilize the Redwyne fleet, the royal fleet and maybe even the Lannister fleet." Rogers paused before adding "Given Balon's actions should we send men to collect Theon Greyjoy to be brought here for execution?"

"Beggin your pardon Lord Rogers, but I feel that his death would mean nothing to Balon. If he had been concerned with his safety he would have refrained from doing anything that put him at risk."

"True, but the terms of Balon's surrender were clear."

Stannis looked at them all before speaking again. "Have Robb Stark informed of the situation, tell him Theon Greyjoy is to return to the Red Keep with our men, he will not be executed but he will be kept here till we decide what to do with house Greyjoy. Prepare the royal fleet to depart as soon as possible. Send a raven to Lord Redwyne telling him to prepare his fleet, the royal fleet will meet them and go to fair island together. The Lannister fleet will also go with them, but the northern forces will be used instead of the Lannister soldiers. Davos, offer Salladhor Saan sail with the fleet, tell him his fee will be paid with Greyjoy's gold."

"And who will be in charge of the fleet?"

"Lord Davos will be in overall command of the fleet, Lord Stark will oversee the troops should if a siege of Pyke is required. They will search for and confiscate the iron fleet. They will also arrest Balon Greyjoy for breaking the treaty along with his brother Victorian. They will also deliver a letter signed by the council to inform Lord Harlaw he is the new lord paramount of the Iron Islands."

His announcement was met with grim faces and nods of approval, Davos then spoke up. "Then perhaps we could leave a few ships for Lord Harlaw? He will likely need them to keep the rest of the lords in line."

"Lord Davos raises an excellent point." Said Mallister, "Some might use the change of lordship as an opportunity for nefarious activities. Best to provide Harlaw with the means to keep them in line."

Stannis nodded in agreement and told Davos to decide what he thought would be a reliable number of ships to give Harlaw before dismissing the council members who setoff to their tasks. He returned to his desk once they left and returned to the reports he had been going over prior to the meeting.

Shireen walked through the castle hall following the guard sent by her mother to find her. It had been several weeks since they had heard from her father, his last letter had stated they were marching to King's Landing. She had checked the maps in his solar and by her estimates they should have arrived and beaten the Lannisters. The possibility of her father losing had never entered her mind. She knew he had plenty of experience at war as well as four kingdoms supporting him, she had read enough history to know that the Lannisters would not defy her father for much longer.

The guard opened the door to the main hall where her mother was seated at the high table eating her dinner.

"Shireen, where have you been?"

"I was with Measter Cressen. He had found a book for me about roads of Valeria and we got carried away with discussing it."

Her mother let out a sigh, "Well at least you were learning something instead of playing with the fool. We have received word from your father."

"Really!" She walked over and sat beside her eagerly listening.

"He has taken King's Landing and defeated the Lannisters. He has sent for us to join him at the Red Keep. We will be leaving in four days, understood?"

"Yes mother!" she smiled as a servant laid out her meal for her, after thanking her and eating a few bites she looked to her mother. "Who else will be coming with us?"

"Measter Cressen will come to continue your studies. A few members of the castle staff as well as a few guards."

"Is the Red Woman still advising father?" She hoped not, the woman always scared her and Ser Davos didn't trust her.

"She…. is not." Shireen looked at her mother, who seemed to look conflicted.

"Did father dismiss her?"

"Your great uncle Argilac killed her when he had arrived at Storm's End."

"Oh" She looked down at her food, "I didn't want her to die, I was hoping Uncle Argilac would convince father to send her away."

Selyse looked at her sharply "What do you mean?"

"I had told him about what the Red woman had been telling father and what she had done to the Sept. I also told him that she frightened me and Ser Davos didn't trust her nor did Cressen."

"Oh Shireen, I know you didn't like her but she is...was the voice for the lord of light, what she did she did for the good of us all." She looked like she wanted to be angry at her, yet before she could say anything else an approaching servant caught her eye.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

The servant was a man Shireen had seen several times before. He worked in the stables for several years now. He still had some hay stuck to his clothes in some places. What looked odd was the expression on his face, he was pale and looked as if he was struggling with something.

"I couldn't help but overhear you, your grace. Is it true the Lady Melisande is dead?"

"Selyse gave him a said smile "I am afraid it is true, tonight we will hold a ceremony in her honor on the beach with the people who followed her."

The man nodded absentmindedly, then looked at Shireen. "You sent the king's uncle to kill the lady?"

Shireen shock her head "No, I didn't want her to be hurt. I promise that wasn't my intention."

"But you sent him all the same, you're the reason she is dead!" His eyes had started to widen in anger, he gripped his hat so tightly his knuckles turned white. Her mother tried to calm him but he didn't listen to her.

"You are the reason she died, it is only right that you be given to the Lord of Light!"

Shireen's eyes widened at his words and next thing she saw was a flash of steel as the man revealed the dagger he had been hiding in his hand.

"THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS!" After shouting he lunged at her over the table.

Shireen barely had time to scream before she was shoved out of her chair by her mother. When she picked herself up from the floor the sight before her made her cry out in anguish.

Her mother stood in front of where she had previously been sitting, the man's knife plunged deep into her chest. Selyse held the man's hand in an attempt to keep him from taking the knife out and chasing her only child. She struggled for a moment before the man punched her and ripped his dagger free. Turning back to her he leaped over the table and ran at her, she scrambled backwards as the rest of the people in the hall ran forward trying to stop the man.

Shireen pushed through the door and ran down the hall, the guard at it was taken aback by her barreling out the door and before he could understand what had happened the dagger wielding maniac crashed into him cutting his throat in the process.

The chase continued until the man grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall.

"Your death will appease The Lord of Light and he may forgive us for letting his priestess die!"

She waited for the blade to strike her but she saw a hand grab the hand at the last moment. An arm then wrapped around the man's throat and pulled him of her, she looked up and saw Patchface over his shoulder.

"Run milady!"

She ran to the corner of the hall and looked back as the two struggling men backed against the wall, the man tried to shake Patchface off by slamming him into the wall several times before he missed the wall and hit a window instead. Shireen watched wide eyed as the two men fell through the window, heard the scream of the madman, then a crunch. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees as she began to weep. The guards and the servants found her and brought her to Cressen while they tended to the dead.

Thank you for reading the story and a special thank you to those who left a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I own zip, nada, zilch. Mr. Martin is the master mind of the world.

Davos looked at the harbor while the royal fleet anchored itself off the coast of the Arbor and the _Black Betha_ pulled up to the dock. He could see the Redwyne fleet was still in the process of preparing to leave. He could see sails being tended to, hulls getting a last minute cleaning, supplies being loaded, ballistae being installed and troops training on the beach.

He saw a small group of waiting for him on the pier and he debarked to meet with them. The leader, who Davos recognized as Lord Redwyne himself, stepped forward with his wife on his left.

"Greetings Lord Seaworth, I hope you have had a safe journey."

"It was uneventful, which is the best kind of voyage a sailor can hope for. I see you have been busy in recent days." he gestured to the work going on throughout the harbor.

"Indeed. I had hoped to be ready before you arrived, but as I'm sure you are aware, there are somethings that can't be rushed when getting ready to sail."

"True enough, how much longer till you will be ready to leave?"

"Three days at the most, I trust that won't put us behind schedule?"

"No, I had anticipated a slight delay and we had made good time so we will still arriving at Lannisport with ample time for the Westerland fleet and Lord Stark to be ready for us."

"Well in the meantime," interjected Lady Redwyne "the hospitality of the Arbor is yours. We would like to extend an invitation for you to join me and my family this evening."

"I graciously accept. And on the note of family, I have a few passengers that you may be interested in meeting."

His hosts looked over to the ship and smile broke upon their face as they saw their sons walking down the gangplank. Lady Redwyne greeted them both with a fierce hug had and grilled them over their time spent in King's Landing. Davos smiled as the two lordlings where lead away by their mother as she continued to fuss over them. Lord Redwyne gave them both a brief hug then held his left hand out to Davos who took it.

"Thank you for bringing them home my Lord."

"It was my pleasure, too many sons didn't make it home due to the war. I was happy to help them come back to theirs."

The pair of them talked about the coming voyage and the ships they had as they walked up to the waiting carriages and their group mounted them and proceeded to Redwyne Hall.

Robb looked up at the famous Casterly Rock as his men marched past him. Just a brief study of the castle was enough for him to see besieging it would a monsterous task. The walls were a cliff face several hundred feet tall, there was only one gate that was accessed by a causeway and the sheer scale of the castle meant it would be able to hold years worth supply of food, not to mention a large garrison. He was grateful that the war had ended before he was forced to attack it. He looked behind him and saw the new heir of House Lannister riding up to him.

"Lord Stark."

"Lord Lannister."

They sat in silence watching the men march past, Robb could see the relief on the Lannister men when they finally saw their destination.

"Will you take all of your men with you to the Iron Islands?"

Robb didn't look at him as he replied "No, some will be marching north with our reparations."

They lapsed into another bout of silence before Tygret spoke again. "For what it's worth, I am sorry about your father and sister."

"I trust I don't need to tell you how hard it is for me to believe you."

"Not at all, my kin has soiled any type of honor that we had. I doubt our word will be trusted for generations to come. That being said, your father had my respect from the moment I met him."

"I've been told that a lot, yet no one defended him when he was imprisoned"

"It wouldn't have mattered," Robb looked at him sharply "My cousin wanted him removed, he was a threat to her son's ascension to the throne. Granted I don't think she wanted him dead, She was not so naive to think his death would not have consequences. Especially since your father was so highly respected throughout the kingdoms. Joffery on the other hand was, as Tyrion put it, a vicious idiot."

"I wholly agree with him on that."

A rider came up to them at the moment asking them to follow him, saying they had an issue forming at the Lion's gate. Robb and Tyrek followed him past the column to the front where they heard raised voices and saw Lord Blackwood with Lord Tyrion arguing with a weasel faced man standing on the gate's battlements.

"Ser Emmon! For the last time, Lord Tyrion is the new lord of Casterly Rock and the Lord paramount of the Westerlands by order of King Stannis. Now do as Lord Tyrion has commanded and open the gate, now!"

"You expect me to believe that! They made him lord of the Rock? He was all but officially disowned by his father and a disgrace on his house! He is not fit to be lord!"

"Uncle Emmon, you can't really be this dense."

Tyrion didn't look angry, just tired.

"Are you trying to piss of 18,000 soldiers who escorted us here? If they aren't able to collect the reparations them you will have reignited a conflict with the Riverlands, the North, the Reach, and the Stormlands. The only veteran soldiers are those with me, nearly all the knights of the Westerlands are dead or going to the wall. Half of the Lords and their sons are dead, the reputation of House Lannister and the Westerlands is already in shambles. Don't put your vanity before the welfare of our people."

Robb watched the scowl grow on Emmon's face grow, but the men on the wall with him looked to be taking the words of Tyrion seriously.

"Now, would those who want to prevent any further fighting open the gate, and punch those who wish to start the fighting."

"Do you expect any of these men to follow a malformed imp li-"

Emmon was cut off when a guard's steel fist smashed into the side of his face. There were a half dozen more punches thrown before the gate was opened and the man who threw the first punch, a captain judging by the mark on his shoulder, stood in the now open gate.

"Welcome home mi lord"

Tyrion thanked the man and turned to the other three nobles, "Shall we?"

The next week involved a lot of ledgers and counting as the gold was collected to be transported. Emmon Frey and several other Lannisters were sentenced to the wall when they were overheard thinking of ways to get rid of Tyrion.

The week after that the Reachers and Riverlanders left to collect the gold from other houses and return the bones of the lords that had been recovered. The Northern forces for the most part stayed at the Rock while the Lannister fleet readied to sail with a group of three hundred returning home with the gold owed to the north and the new members of the night's watch.

Tyrion during the weeks worked tirelessly to strengthen his position within the family, his aunt proving to be invaluable in helping him on that endeavor.

Before long the fleet was reporting it's readiness to sail and Robb lead his men to Lannisport to await Davos and the other fleets.

Baelish watched as his men heaved another chest onto the ship, they were nearly done and only had a few more to load before they were finished. The weather had slowed their arrival so they were behind schedule but only by a few days. The one good thing about the weather was that the rain prevented anyone from seeing his ship. As well as cover their tracks from their trek to Baelish the last chest was in place he went to the captain.

"Let us be off at once, we have a long voyage ahead of us."

"Not yet"

"What do you mean? We need to leave immediately."

"We need to wait for the tide to come in, we have an hour or so before we can leave."

Baelish fumed but didn't say anything because he knew it was out of their hands and went to his cabin to wait. After about an hour he heard shouts and boots thudding across the deck. He thought that the tide had finally arrived, but when a sellsword barged in and told him to come topside. He complied and went up to ask the captain what happened. That was when he saw the issue. A ship was approaching, with the Baratheon crowned stag gracing the sail.

"We're done for." the captain was grim faced when he said it.

"Not necessarily, a single chest has enough gold to be able to get them to look the other way and buy themselves a new ship."

"With most men I would agree, but with that flag your gold is worthless. It's a Seaworth coming for us."

Baelish squinted at through the rain and felt his face pale at the sight of the Seaworth sigil flying at the top mast. Realizing that there would be no option to bribe their way out, he did the smartest thing he could think of.

He grabbed a bag of gold and a satchel of food before jumping ship and running like hell to the woods, the sellswords followed suit and were half a pace behind him. By the time the sailors had jumped the ship to join them bolts and arrows began to be fired from their pursuers killing three men and injuring a score more. Baelish looked back as he reached the woods and saw what looked to be over two dozen men in baratheon colors jump over the ship's rail lead by two individuals.

One looked to be a knight of Tarth judging by the surcoat he wore over his half plate. The other was clearly the Seaworth, the eldest son of the famed onion knight seemed to look Baelish in the eye before saying something to his men. They responded with a shout and charged after their prey. Baelish turned and ran into the woods, trying to think of a way out of his new predicament.

Four hours later, he still didn't have a clue what to do other than run. He was nearing his wits end, his left boot had a hole in it, his gold was lost when the bag caught on a log and tore open. He was soaked to the bone, cuts on his hands and face after tumbling down a steep hill. The bread in his satchel had turned to a wet mush and the cheese had fallen out. Leaving him with only a few apples and, ironically, an onion.

He stopped when he came across a stream and after listening for any sounds of his pursuers. After not hearing anything he fell to his knees and began drinking from the stream between gulping lungfuls of air. He had began to eat one of his few apples when a voice said his name and made him whip around.

The one who had called him was none other than Dale Seaworth, he was panting but Baelish could tell he was nowhere near as tired as he was.

"Enough of this, you have nowhere to go. By now the Vale lords have been notified of your crimes. You'll find no help here, nor anywhere else in Westeros."

Baelish couldn't argue with that, but he wasn't about to lay down let a Seaworth get the better of him. He had worked hard to get where he had risen. The Seaworths had just smuggled to the right lord and been lackies ever since.

"Then if I am no longer welcomed here just let me be on my way. I have little issue with leaving Westeros. At least in the free cities they don't get offended by people making a profit were they can."

"A profit? That's what you call stealing hundreds of thousands dragons from the King? Even in the free cities and slaver's bay they would not tolerate the likes of you. Now surrender and face your punishment with some dignity."

"Dignity? Is what you call it? I call it foolhardy. Why would I want dignity or honor when all they get you is an early grave. I would rather live a full life in luxury earned by greed." He slumped forward dejectedly, "But it seems that the gods have decided differently."

Dale had approached him with a length of rope in one hand, obviously thinking to bind his prisoners hands. But Baelish had one more card to play. He pulled a knife out of his sleeve and jumped at Dale when he got close enough. Dale however was ready for such a ploy, he sidestepped the lounge and grabbed Baelish's knife hand with his right hand and his shirt with his left. Baelish tried to break free but Dale was raised as a sailor and his grip was unyielding. Then before he could cry out for mercy Dale brought his left arm against Baelish's elbow, forcing it to bend and drove the knife into his chest.

Dale laid the dying man on the ground. After a few moments he breathed his last and laid still. Dale pulled out the knife and took his ring as proof that Baelish was in fact dead. Then he sounded his horn to signal the others to return and began the trek back the way he came.

It had stopped raining and the clouds had cleared up but it was dark again by the time they returned to the ships. His Bosun mate had lead a search of Baelish's ship and had moved all valuables and the gold onto theirs while they had been away. They set sail the next morning to return to KIng's Landing and report that they had done their duty and ensured Baelish been punished for his crimes.

Sandor watched woods as the column of set up camp around some no name landed knight's keep. Lady Stark and her daughter were currently walking through the camp checking on the men and talking with the minor lords they happened across. Something he didn't really understand the point of, but he went along with regardless.

After the battle of King's Landing he had been imprisoned and tried for his part in the Lannister's killing of the Stark household and the imprisonment of Eddard Stark. It had taken a while for him to be brought before the king for his trial due to the change of leadership the kingdom was going through. That and the dozens of others who were tried before him kept also prevented his trial.

By the time he was given a chance to say his piece Baelish had fled the city already, so his testimony was just an addition to the list of Baelish's crimes. The king had pardoned him at the end of his trial, agreeing that he was doing what his lord had commanded him to do as Joffery's sworn shield. However, since he did admit to forsaking his oaths and the killing of Lord Stark's men, his family's keep was taken from him and returned to house Lannister.

Not a big loss for him since he hated the place. All it did was remind him of his brother and the times he would beat him or their sister. After he was freed he tried to think of what to do with himself. He knew returning to the Westerlands was no good and staying in the city was not appealing. That was when he decided that he needed a new purpose since revenge was no longer it. He then made up his mind and went to see the Starks. When he finally was admitted he dropped to one knee in front of them and offered himself as Sansa's shield. After a brief argument they accepted.

Which was why he was now glaring at the woods. He took the protection of the little bird more seriously than he did with Joffery, so when it felt like someone was watching them he started glaring into every shadow trying to figure out who was doing it. He stared into the growing gloom and thought he saw a pair of eyes a couple of times but wasn't certain.

As the night progressed the feeling stayed with him till he finally saw what had been watching them.

The Stark ladies had just finished talking with some men from a place called Tallhart when he saw a pack of wolves appear from the tree line. It had to be the biggest pack of wolves he had ever seen. Granted he hadn't seen many, but he doubted many reached the numbers that this one did.

He drew his sword and put himself between the starks and the encroaching pack, with the nearby men taking up their weapons and falling in beside him. He had started yelling at the men to form a ring around the Ladies a man next to him cursed and Sandor saw why. A massive wolf had walked into the light, easily double the size of the other wolves it stopped at the head of the pack and looked at them with an eerily intelligent gaze. For a moment there was silence until Sansa spoke.

"Nymeria?"

The massive wolf's ears pricked up at the sound of her voice and took a tentative step forward. Sansa came to stand next to Sandor despite her mother's objections.

"Nymeria, it's me Sansa." She began to walk forward, Sandor begrudgingly keeping pace with her, ready to pull her back if it went sour. The pack for the most part stayed still and silent with only a few of them baring their teeth silently.

Once she reached about four paces from the wolf she stopped and knelt, holding out her hand.

"We are heading home, I know Arya would want you to come with us."

The wolf, or Nymeria as Sansa kept calling it, inched forward till it was sniffing her hand. After a moment where he had to stop himself for gutting it right then and there, the wolf licked her face and Sansa hug it around the neck. Sandor just looked on in confusion at the sight and Lady Stark came forward as well to gently brush the wolf who gave a soft whine in response.

The wolf ended up sleeping in the Stark ladies's tent that night with the rest of the pack surrounding the tent outside and Sandor was left shaking his head at the whole situation. Well maybe his new job won't be as mundane as he thought it would be.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story and a special thank you to those who have left a review!


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing, obviously.

Yara Greyjoy stood in her chainmail with a grim expression as she watched the Greenlander's fleet either tied to the docks of Lordsport or anchored near shore. She could already see hundreds of the soldiers debarking, The banners that she saw included some from the Reach, the North and the Stormlands. With the crowned stag, the gray wolf and red grapes being most prominent.

She knew that they had to be here because of the fleet her father had been building but she had been surprised that they had found out. Not to mention how quickly they had sent a force. Her father and uncle had thought the Baratheon and Redwyne fleets had been headed to the Westerlands for payments or something along those lines.

So when a longship had nearly collided with the pier in their haste to tell them a massive fleet was heading for the Iron Islands. They scrambled to hide the evidence of their efforts to rebuild their forces as well as send word to their various shipyards and the major houses to let them know what was happening.

Despite their early warning the fleet had arrived before they could figure out what to do with the ships still drydocked. They had also tried to gather has many men as they could to try and make a show of force.

The end result of their efforts was 600 men armed and armored, however the sight of the greenlanders coming ashore made their attempts appear underwhelming.

"How many do you reckon there are?"

"Too many for us to handle. Tell Cromm to have the crew make for the ship and not be obvious about it."

Dale left to do as she said leaving her with her thoughts. Which were not forming a very likeable image.

Robb marched with his men up the road to Pyke and from what he saw, he could see why the Iron born reaved. Their home was as inviting as a slab of granite, the people even less so. From the moment they arrived they had received nothing but glares and whispered threats. Though he could understand why, it had been less than two decades since Robert had invaded the islands. previously

Lord Botley had meet them at the pier and tried to use some half thought out argument that they were committing an illegal action by having their ships in their waters. Davos shot that down immediately by presenting them their orders from the king as well as the warrant for Balon Greyjoy and his brother. The man was then escorted to his keep and put under guard as it was searched for any leads to the location of the fleet.

Pyke was only a short march from the town but since they had spent the better part of the day coming ashore and securing lordsport they had decided to stay in the town until they were ready and rested. So after two days of rest they had set out to confront the Greyjoys.

It was midday when they arrived, Robb had the men form ranks out of bow range so as to have a display of force. Then sent a messenger to the gate to read out the warrant and request for Balon and Victorian to surrender themselves. Unsurprisingly they refused.

"Well'" Davos spoke up. "That went as well as expected."

"It was worth a try," replied Lord Redwyne, "At least now we can say that we gave them a fair chance to surrender. Any actions from this point on were forced by their hand."

"Be that as it may, it still leaves us with the task at hand." Robb turned to Lord Davos "By your leave Lord Davos?'

Davos nodded to him, "Aye, do what must be done. We will get patrols setup and start looking for the shipyards."

He and Lord Redwyne turned back and began the walk back to Lordsport while Robb called the rest of the lords and captains to him and began to organize the siege.

Stannis read over the weekly report that Ser Locke had sent to him for review. He was admittedly impressed by the improvements the new commander had made in the short time he had held the post. The guards were given regular training, he had removed the corrupt members whenever he found them, and he had supported Stannis in the implementation of written reports. A difficult task since a large number of guards didn't know how to read, but it was one they, as well as Lord Tarly, agreed would pay off in the long run. Stannis planned to reform the courts and the first step in that was getting testimonies recorded, evidence cataloged and ensuring cases were tried by facts, not hearsay.

He also had reports from Lord Rogers who was making head way in establishing his network of information. Which was now firmly established in the city, the Crownlands and had been making progress in to some of the major towns of the neighboring kingdoms.

He had begun to review Allard Seaworth's report on a new ship concept he and his family had been working on when a knock drew his attention. He bid them enter and Ser Sebastion opened the door and announced his daughter. She entered and despite her recent traumatic event she still maintained the proper courtesies. Greeting her father, who had stood to greet her, with a bow.

Since she had arrived in the city Shireen and been withdrawn from everyone. Her father had tried to talk with her as often as he could, but he was able to admit that comforting her was not his strong suit.

"Good afternoon father, I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"You haven't, I was just looking over a new ship design."

"A new one? Is it for the fleet?"

Stannis saw a familiar light of curiosity begin to show in her eyes and beckoned her to be seated as he picked up the design to show her. He knew that discussing history, ships or even laws were reliable ways of helping her not think about her late her mother. The topics were also ones that he was well versed in, so the two of them could easily talk about them in length. He was silently proud when she demonstrated her ability to hold conversations on topics most nobles twice her age could barely wrap their heads around.

"It is, but Allard Seaworth claims it could easily be converted to a merchant vessel."

"Allard designed it? I didn't know he was a shipwright."

"Not officially, but I have learned over the years that the Seaworth family is full of hidden talents."

They spent the next hour going over the plans and debated the benefits of having it built as well as the cost of construction and maintenance of it.

They were forced to stop their discussion when Argilac came and told them that they had a band of men who had been fighting in the Riverlands under Lord Eddard Stark's orders and had several things that required his attention.

The three went to the throne room to meet them and Stannis recognized the two men at the front of the group as they feel to one knee.

One was Lord Dondarrion, his clothes showing how rough the past few months had been. The other was Thoros of Myr, his hair in his usual top knot and an easy smile on his face. The rest of the men seemed to be a mix of knights and regular men, their ages ranging from those older than him down do a what looked to be a boy younger than 16.

Stannis did a double take at one of the men who he recognized from the time Lord Arryn took him to the street of steel. He lhen addressed the group and bid them rise.

"Lord Dondarrion, welcome back to King's Landing. My Uncle has told me you had been fighting the Lannisters in the Riverlands from the onset of the conflict. For your dedication to following the late Lord Eddard Stark's you have my thanks and the hospitality of the Red Keep. I will also see that you are all paid for your services."

"Thank you your grace, I can attest that all the men with me have carried out the orders we were given honorably. Yet that was not the only reason why we came to see you. We have someone among us who I believe you should meet."

He turned and indicated the smallest of their group.

"Your grace, I present Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell."

"Lady Stark, your family will be thrilled to hear you are alive. Unfortunately they have all left already."

"Robb was here? What about Sansa? Is she alright? I heard rumors but I didn't know what to believe. Some said that the Lannisters set the river on fire and they had a dragon. Did they leave recently? How far do you think they've"

A nudge from man next to her halted her questions and she remembered whom she was addressing.

"I mean, when did they leave your grace?"

Stannis could hear his uncle stifle a laugh at the young woman's behavior while he spotted a small smile on Shireen's face.

"They left roughly two months ago. Your sister and mother have should almost be back at Winterfell while your brother is at the Iron Islands already."

"Why is he there?"

"He is there to take care of an issue for the crown. I will explain it at dinner, you, Lord Dondarrion and Thoros will be joining us." her turned to Shireen, "Show Lady Stark to a room so she can get clean and get some new clothes as well."

"Of course father," she smiled at Arya "Please follow me." After a quick glance at Gendry she followed and they exited the hall.

Stannis had the rest of the men lead away, either to the barracks or one of the spare rooms. But had the boy, Gendry he recalled, stay until it was just Argilac, Gendry and himself. The boy was doing a good job of hiding it but Stannis could see he was nervous.

"Where were you headed?"

Gendry looked confused at the question. "Your grace?"

"You had a good apprenticeship on the street of steel and showed the talent to become an expert smith. What made you want to leave the city? And what was your destination?"

"I didn't want to leave your grace. Master Motto said he didn't want me as his apprentice anymore, he suggested that I try going to the Reach to find work. Before I could decide I met a member of the Night's watch at a tavern and after talking with him I decided to go to the wall."

"Do you still intend to?"

Gendry thought before answering, "No your grace, I would prefer to stay in the south."

Stannis turned to Argilac, "Is there any positions opened in the keep?"

"There isn't a forge in the Keep itself but I know there is a forge that is available on the street of steel. The owner was killed in the fighting and his apprentices weren't trained enough to keep it open."

"Very well, see to the purchase of it tomorrow as well as any tools that he may need."

"Your grace?"

The pair turned to look at the now confused younger man.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Have you not heard the expression 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' before?" replied Argilac raising an eyebrow.

"Yes mi lord, but I feel like I'm missing something. Like why the Lannisters were looking for me? Why did Master Motto sack me? Who paid my apprentice fees? Why would you buy me a forge? It doesn't make any sense to me."

Argilac placed a hand on the lad's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Did your mother ever tell you about your father?"

"No mi lord, she died when I was young."

"Your father was Robert Baratheon."

They could see the blood drain from his face at the revelation.

"He is...was my father? But how could you be sure?"

"You are a mirror image of your father at your age for one. You also have the dark ring in your left iris that Robert and all of us have, even Princess Shireen. That's why we are helping you, because you are family."

Gendry was struck silent and was clearly trying to figure out what to say. Argila took pity on his great nephew and had a servant lead him to a room so he could recover from his shock and get cleaned up. Once the boy was lead away Argilac asked Stannis to come to his office and Stannis followed his uncle to the hand of the tower. When they arrived he turned to Argilac.

"What is it uncle? Is this about Gendry?"

"Not only him, I have a letter that Lord Dondarrion had happened across in the Riverlands. One that was addressed to Lord Tywin from Lord Frey."

"What did it say?"

"In it Lord Frey had accepted to send supplies to Lannister forces in exchange to having his lands untouched and mentioned something about a bigger agreement. But it wasn't clear what the agreement was."

"Did the messenger confess to the origin of the letter?"

"They said the man admitted to coming from the Twins and that Lord Frey had written the message. He is no longer alive however, he was killed when he tried to escape."

Stannis sat down then responded "We have enough evidence for warrant regardless. We can send word to the Tully's that Lord Frey is to be brought to the capital on accusation of treason."

Argilac poured two glasses of wine and handed one to his nephew. "That will most likely not work, Walder Frey will say he is too hold to leave the Twins and say the accusations are unfounded."

Stannis scowled, "You think he would openly deny a royal order?"

"Absolutely, Walder is old enough to consider almost all of Westeros younglings. To him the rest of us are obnoxious youths who don't respect their elders. His heir, however, is more grounded in reality."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Tell Edmund Tully that Walder Frey is to be brought to the Capital, if he refuses it shall be taken as an admittance of guilt and the whole of house Frey will be attainted as a whole."

"Forcing his family into a corner where the only choice to save their position is to hand over Waler."

Argilac raised his glass "Precisely."

"Very well, have the letter drawn up and I will sign it tomorrow."

"Excellent, I shall get right to it. I will see you at dinner once I've finished it. Now about Gendry, I think it would behoove us to look into you was manipulating his life."

"You think someone was trying to use him in the game?"

"I do, to what end eludes me and I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Very well, Work with Lord Rodgers and find out what you can."

"Thank you your grace. I won't keep you any longer, I will see you at dinner."

Stannis got up and left Argilac to his work as he considered what someone could gain via Gendry.

Thank you for taking the time to read the story and I especially appreciate the reviews that some of you have taken the time to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

I own zip, zilch, nada.

Robb watched as the men slammed the battering ram into the weakened gate to the Great Keep, they had been at it for several moments and their efforts had begun to show. The iron bars holding the wood together was warped, several nails had been knocked loose, the center of the door was splintered and he could glimpse the interior of the keep.

They had taken the curtain wall and the headland the previous day. They had made the appearance of building two trebuchets but Robb had meant it to mislead the Ironborn to think he was going the same route as Robert had. He instead had nets with hooks and weights attached to them flung over the wall using mangonels in the early morning.

The Ironborn had not suspected the tactic and a group of Robb's men had enough been able to rush the gate house and unbar the gate, allowing the rest of the forces to storm in. The wall had fallen in short order and they drove the Ironborn back to the Great Keep.

Which lead them to where they were now, crowded under shields on the stone bridge waiting for the gate to finally give out. To his left was Smalljon Umber and on his right was Dacey Mormont and Rodrick Forrester. All were quietly waiting for the gate to finally give out.

Then they heard a crack and the two doors finally broke apart in a shower of splinters. The ram was quickly moved to the side and they were greeted with the sight of several dozen fully armed Ironborn charging at them.

"Archers!" Robb yelled out the command and the front rows of shields moved and three ranks of archers drew their arrows. Then they fired into the tightly packed Ironborn, their longbows reaping a bloody toll on the first ranks of the charging defenders. The sudden death of so many caused their charge to stymie and their besiegers took the stolen initiative and charged the ruined gate.

The Ironborn managed to hold them at the door briefly but the sheer number of men pressing against them shoved them backwards into the keep. After that it became a vicious brawl that the Ironborn couldn't hope to win. They were cutdown one by one until Robb noticed a fully armored man standing in the entrance to a corridor so as to funnel the men attacking him. Judging by the bodies nearby he had already killed nearly two dozen men and did not look to be tiring anytime soon. Robb started toward him but Rodrick and Dacey had already stepped up to challenge him.

The Kraken stylized helmet switch between the two, waiting to see who would strike first.

Dacey initiated the fight with a lounge at the man's head which he easily turned aside with his shield and his axe quickly swung at her forcing her to jump backwards. Rodrick then aimed a strike at his knees but the axe intercepted his sword. Just as the man shoved Rodrick back, almost making him lose his footing, Dacey pressed a fresh string of attacks. Her attack gave Rodrick time to get his footing and the two worked in tandem to keep the man on the defensive.

Yet no matter how much they tried the man was unmoving from his position. Robb had no issue in admitting he had to be one of the best fighters he had ever seen in action. He knew very few who could match Dacey or Rodrick one on one, to withstand both is another matter altogether.

He watched the fight drag on until Rodrick misstepped and slipped on a broken axe handle. Suddenly the man shifted the tempo of the fight and unleash a flurry of swings that Dacey barely had time to dodge and forced Rodrick to haphazardly crawl backwards, desperately trying to keep his shield between him and the axe. Unfortunately they were fast enough.

Rodrick let out a cry of pain as the axe smashed aside his shield and its blade smashed into his side. Dacey tried to come to his aid but her mace was knocked aside and a steel clad foot kicked her clean off her feet.

The axe descended again, intent on finishing the Forrester heir. Robb managed to knocked it aside at the last moment and tried to press his attack only to be stonewalled, literally. The man smashed his shield into Robb's chest and he was flung into the nearby, and very solid, wall. Robb felt the air leave his lungs as his helmet was knocked loose and blindly swung at his opponent to buy him time enough to reorient himself and pull off his now hindering helm

He was partly successful, he felt his sword hit his opponent's shield but only narrowly dodged his axe. He picked himself up and saw Rodrick had been pulled aside by one of his guards which helped him have one less thing to worry about. He continued to dodge the axeman's attacks, trying to find an opening to exploit. Yet he found none.

The man was too smart to try a faint, too heavily armored to get close and use a dagger, and his position prevent Robb from flanking him. He was of half a mind to retreat and call in archers to try and bring him down when the Smalljon sprinted past him with a roar.

The Kraken helmed man tried to bring his axe down on his head but Robb managed to divert the blow. Then two collided with a sound that was akin to two boulders smacking into each other. The man was finally knocked off his feet and Robb leapt forward and held the arm holding the axe against the floor. Smalljon struggled with the other arm while he tried using his weight to keep the man pinned.

Dacey then came to their aid, jumping on top of Smalljon, as to add her weight, and stabbed the man with her dagger in the throat.

The man choked and sputtered as his blood leaked onto the floor and the three stayed in their positions, catching their breaths.

"Is he dead?" Dacey asked, her dagger poised for another strike.

"I think so." Robb replied, he pulled the axe out of the man's hand. "He was an impre-"

Suddenly Robb's face exploded with pain as the steel fist of the man smashed into his nose. He fell against the wall and Dacey let out a shout of anger and repeatedly stabbed the man several times in the neck, Smalljon yelling encouragements from beneath her to take his head off.

Robb felt blood falling from his nose and watched as his two friends shout a dozen curses against the now very dead man in mild amusement.

"Well, do you two think he's actually dead now?" Asked Robb through a now bleeding nose.

Dacey stabbed him once more for good measure before sitting up and replying.

"He certainly looks to be my lord. Do you think he is a Greyjoy? It would explain the armor he wore."

"Only one way to find out." responded Smalljon who picked himself up without warning Dacy. Causing her to topple backwards off of him with a curse.

Smalljon then lifted the visor of the helmet and looked at the man's face.

"He certainly looks to be a Greyjoy, I can see a resemblance to Theon. I'd wager good money on this being his uncle Victorian Greyjoy."

Robb looked down at Theon's uncle and thought what Theon would have to say when he learned that House Stark took another member from his family. Robb knew that what they were doing was necessary, but he did not enjoy the thought of killing Theon's remaining family.

"Take the helm, we'll send it and the axe to the king as proof of Victorian's death. Once we have ensured the rest of the keep is secure we will move on two the Kitchen keep and the Sea tower. And find a room for Rodrick one he is seen by a measter so he can rest properly."

His friends both bowed and went to ensure his orders were carried out. Left alone he wiped his face as he turned to check on the wounded and help where he could.

Lord Royce strode through the halls of the Eyrie in his trademark bronze armor with 10 of his knights. He had come to answer a summons from Lady Arryn to discuss the possibility of fostering her son with him.

While he normally would have been honored at being considered for the responsibility. He felt that was not the reason Lysa Arryn really had summoned him. He had sent dozens of ravens during the war and never received and answer. Then suddenly he gets invited for an audience with no mention of his previous letters?

So before he left for the Eyrie, he planned accordingly. He notified the heads of houses he trusted where he was going and why. Gave his son a series of orders for if the worst should come to past. Then picked his best knights to accompany him with an additional two hundred guards waiting for him below at the Gates of the Moon.

When he was finally admitted into the hall of the falcon throne, he immediately noticed the number of guards in the room. Far more than required to greet a loyal vassal, and all armed. Lysa and her son sat upon the throne looking smug, yet a frantic glint was in her eye.

Whatever the situation he never forgot his courtesies and gave his liege a deep bow.

"Lady Arryn. As you have commanded, I have come. How my I be of service to you?"

"Lord Royce, are you loyal to the Vale?"

"Of course my lady." replied Lord Royce

"If what you claim is true then why have I learned of a plot for you to overthrow house Arryn?!"

Lord Royce looked at her incredulously. Treason? Him?

"My lady, I have never been anything but loyal to house Arryn. When your late husband called his banners to fight the mad king I was the first to muster my forces. When he called us to repel the Ironborn, I was there and lead the Vale on behalf of Lord Arryn. Whenever he asked me for advice or aid I was there. I am sworn to House Arryn. Should you or your son require anything of me all you must do is ask."

"Your words are hollow and not but lies!" shrieked Lysa. "You have wanted to take control of the Vale! You wanted my sweet Robin to be your ward so you could kill him!"

The tension in the room growing thick much faster than he wished. His guards had slowly turned to face the men who had been encroaching, both parties had their hands on their hilts.

"My Lady, you seem most certain of my betrayal. What evidence has convinced you of this?"

"Lord Petyr Baelish has told me all about your plot! He's letter told me all I need to know." She stopped speaking, she seemed to reached some sort of decision before smiling at him.

"I will however, give you a chance however to prove your house's loyalty."

Lord Royce looked at her, not liking her smile in the slightest. Nor that she seemed to take the blatant lies from that deplorable weasel as truths from the seven themselves.

"What would you have me do my lady?"

Lysa gestured to one of her knights who pulled the lever to the Moon door and the temperature of the room dropped as the mountain winds sucked out any warmth that had been in the room.

"Jump."

"What?" replied Royce

"If you are loyal then you will obey, if you aren't willing to jump then you're a traitor."

So that was it, she really was mad. Royce had no intention of killing himself to satisfy the raving of this woman nor would he tolerate her dishonoring the memory of his deceased lord and friend.

"Lysa Arryn, I find will do no such thing. You are not fit to rule the Vale, nor are you fit to raise your son. I ask you in the name of the Vale and in memory of Jon Arryn to turn over the rule of the kingdom to a regent to be chosen by the King."

He knew the odds of her accepting were slim to none, but he wanted to avoid a fight. Should there be any fighting it would endanger Lord Robert and he didn't wish any harm to befall the young lord.

Lysa eyes grew wide once Lord Royce's word had finally sunk in. Standing up she shrieked out to her guards.

"Kill them!"

Not all of the men followed her order, about half of them were visible conflicted. That still left the men of Runestone outnumbered but they were not daunted in the slightest.

Lord Royce unsheathed his sword and pulled his axe free as he faced the first man to challenge him. A parry and a swing of his axe removed the man's head in a blink of an eye. The body hadn't reached the floor before he engaged and killed another guard by thrusting his sword through his throat.

A knight with a shield tried to rush him and knock him down. Royce pivoted on his heel with grace that belied his age and the knight missed. He back landed a blow on the knight's helm causing the man to lose his footing and fall through the Moon door with a scream.

Royce had finished off five more opponents before he had the chance to take stock of the situation. So far he had lost three of his knights, with two sporting serious wounds. The guards of Lysa Arryn had lost twenty five in return with several more wounded.

He looked to see if the other half had decided to join in the fight but saw they were no longer looking at him and his knights. Their gaze was fixed on the Falcon throne where Lysa was standing on the stone railing overlooking the Moon door with her son held in her arms. The fighting died down as everyone realized what she was poised to do.

"Lady Arryn," Lord Royce said in a quiet voice. "What are you doing?"

"It isn't safe," She replied shakily, "It isn't safe for my sweet Robin. I have to keep him safe. They won't take him from me." she smiled and made to step of the rail.

"No!" a pair of guards dove forward to stop her. One was able to grab a hold of Robert while the other tried to hold on to Lysa. Lysa however fought against the guard holding her causing her to lose her grip on her son.

The guard fell backwards with the young lord and when Lysa clawed the other in the face making him release her she lost her footing. She fell head first and her head cracked against the unforgiving stone before falling limply though the open door and into the open air.

For a moment no one spoke. Everyone was in shock at the turn of events. Then the bronze Royce stood tall and addressed the room at large.

"Take Lord Arryn to his room and see that he is tended to for any injuries. Then have the Master-at-arms, the steward and the maester meet with me. We have to discuss a regency for our Lord and prepare a letter to King Stannis."

There was a moment of hesitation but than the two who had saved Robert escort the young boy from the hall with six more moving to accompany them. A knight sheathed his sword and nodded for the others to do the same before leaving to do as Lord Royce had ordered.

Their were angry glares from some of the men, unsurprising since they had killed a large number of their friends. Yet they seemed to understand that the reason they died was because of Lysa Arryn was not of sound mind.

Royce sighed at the bodies littering the floor. He didn't like the idea of killing his countrymen, he had a belly full of it during the siege of Gulltown. Being forced to do so again sickened him.

While he waited for the others to arrive and figure out what to do. The rest of the remaining guards and his knights began the task of tending the wounded and seeing to the dead.

Thank you for taking the time to read the story and for all of the reviews that those amongst you have written.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing of ASOIAF

Stannis looked out the window of his solar, thinking over the recent news he had received from across Westeros.

The Vale was stabilizing after Lysa Arryn's death and now Robin Arryn could be raised and made into a proper lord. If he didn't die in the next winter. His poor health in the long summer did not bode well for him when winter finally should the worst come to pass and he perish, there was still his cousin to carry on the Arryn line. So Stannis was not too worried about the Vale succession.

The news that Bealish was dead was most welcomed as well. The Seaworth family proving once again why they were the most reliable house sworn to him.

The Iron Islands were also not a point of worry for him either. Lord Davos's letter had informed him that the Greyjoy's power was broken. Their fleet had been taken, Pyke taken and given one of Harlaw's captains. Yara Greyjoy was now a wanted fugitive, while her brother Theon had been sentenced to the wall. His actions and service during the war against the Lannisters, as well as his ignorance of his father's plans, being the reasons for him not facing execution instead.

Lord Harlaw had taken the mantle of lord paramount swiftly. Sending ships to the other islands notifying them of the change in leadership. As well as putting the more outspoken bannermen who had displayed a disdain to the change in leadership back in their place.

Lord Stark had returned home on the new ships he had taken from the iron fleet, marking a new chapter in the North's maritime presence. While some had expressed hesitance at the idea of a stronger and more involved North, Stannis knew that he had no concerns with the Stark's, and by extension the North's, loyalty to the Iron throne. Lord Stark had also sent a detachment of men, lead by Hal Mollen, to watch over Arya until his mother arrived with Rickon to take her home.

The Westerlands would not be a threat in martial terms for years to come. Their losses were so crippling that it would take a generation for them to amass an army like the previously did. Tyrion had so far followed all the conditions that he had agreed to. Leading Stannis to think he would not have to concern himself too much with the Lions.

The Riverlands were in the process of recovering from the war. The various villages being rebuilt with the help of gold taken from the Hoster Tully had passed away making his son the new Lord of Riverrun. While Edmure had not performed well against the Lannisters, he had regained respect during his systematic purge of the outlaws and his personal participation of ending the bloody murmurs. He had also become betrothed to Lady Hertha of house Roote. Further securing the Tully house and stability in the Riverlands.

However, there was still the Freys situation. Stannis had not been pleased to hear about their plan to throw in with the Lannisters. A raven sent to Seaguard had informed Robb about the situation when he had arrived with the intent of escorting his betrothed to Winterfell. But Stannis ended the betrothal and Rob instead sailed north to the long lake to return home.

Stannis had sent a detachment of men to the Twins to deliver a message. It stated that Lord Walder Frey was charged with treason and was to come to the capitol to face the charges along with his ten eldest sons. If he refused than his whole house would be attainted and denounced, the Twins would seized by the crown until a suitable house could be found to replace the Freys. Now it was a waiting game to see what path the Freys would take.

The Stormlands had settled down, yet he continued to keep an eye on his brother. He knew that alone Renly would not cause any issues, but his new wife and her brother were another matter altogether. Margaery had ambitions to be queen and had not been happy with the current situation. He would need to be wary of her should she ever come to the capitol. As well as those who were considered a friend to the Tyrells.

The Reach was the same as ever, with the Tyrells trying to keep their bannermen under their influence while competing with the Hightowers. Some things never change.

Dorne was still quiet as they had been for years, which was not too surprising. They had wanted little to do with the Iron Throne since Robert's rebellion and his taking the throne was certainly not a happy event for them. Prince Doran had sent a letter professing his allegiance and continued to send the appropriate taxes. Yet Stannis couldn't help but feel that Dorne was planning for something, time would tell if he was right.

King's Landing had repaired the damage from the battle and had accepted his rule with few issues. The goldcloaks had improved in efficiency and reliability with their new leadership and Stannis's reformations of the court procedures.

The rest of the crownlands and the Narrow sea houses had also taken his rule in stride, With no issues arising.

Shireen was growing accustomed to the attention and scrutiny she was subjected to though she was still shy at times. She would frequently be seen around the keep, attending court or ceremonies as was required of her being the heir to the throne.

One person who had helped her adjust to her new surroundings was Arya. She had declared the princess her friend after one day of talking with her. Saying that Shireen was a proper lady, but not a feather brained one like all the other girls in the south.

They had been inseparable ever since. They attended court, took meals, visited Gendry's forge and took their lessons together. At first Ayra had thought she wouldn't need to take lessons since she was a guest. Yet Stannis had made it clear that while she was under his roof she would attend all the same lessons as Shireen.

He did however permit her to continue her training with the sword after he learned that her father had allowed it. Which was how Arya meet Brienne of Tarth, who had become one of her instructors.

Two others who had helped Shireen was the ever faithful maester Cressen who continued to tutor and advise the princess. The other was a septa from the Riverlands called Andraste. She had proven to be a good chaperone of the pair, curtailing their more drastic ideas, while giving them new ones that they were always enthusiastic to partake in.

She also provide the two of them with a woman to talk to that had no inclination to use them in the great game. Which was why Stannis and Argilac approved of her.

Yes, All things considered Stannis was satisfied with the current state of the Kingdoms.

It was what was happening over the Narrow sea which concerned him.

He had heard of Daenerys Targaryen's exploits in slaver's bay. She had taken and now currently ruled Meereen, throwing off the balance of power in the area.

She was currently preoccupied by the other cities as they attempted to reinstitute slavery and return the status quo, but Stannis wasn't sure they could contain her. Her three dragons were unpredictable variables that no one really knew what they were capable of.

He also had a hunch that she would not be satisfied with ruling a city in Essos.

She would require careful observation in the years to come.

He turned from the window as his uncle entered the room.

"Uncle"

"Your grace, a rider has arrived with news from the Twins."

"What did he say?"

"Lord Walder tried to refuse the summons, but his heir Lord Stevron intervened and with the help of a few of his siblings took control of the twins and turned their father over to our men and surrendered themselves as well."

"An unexpected but welcomed turn of events, I will be sure to consider their actions during their trial."

"That would be the right way to go about it nephew. There is also word from the Sept of Bealor, several members of the most devout and the high septon have fallen ill. Spoiled food is being considered as the prime reason for their ailment."

"Considering how much they eat on a daily basis, it was only a matter of time before it happened."

Argilac laughed as he spoke, "Aye, they did a great job of living a humble life like they are so fond of preaching."

"Indeed, we'll need to keep an eye on the Sept of Bealor. No doubt there are already people planning on how to influence the election should the high septon dies."

"I will some men I trust do so. In the meantime however. I do believe you have dinner with your daughter to attend."

Stannis agreed and followed his uncle to the dining hall.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Jon Snow looked down into the courtyard of Castle Black as it filled with new recruits for the watch. He had learned from the Lord commander they had been sent several prisoners from the war to add to their numbers as well as weapons and supplies.

But seeing the number of men that arrived was still shocking, they had received, roughly 400 knights and veteran soldiers. Their arrival was a boon to the watch, it doubled their skilled fighting force and since they had been brought north with their weapons and armor as well they didn't need to worry about arming them. The Manderlys, Ryswells and other major houes had also supplied them with winter cloaks to help alleviate the strain of so many newcomers to the watch.

They also had several dozen other prisoners who had been sent North having been caught doing one crime or another in the war stricken south, further boosting their numbers.

Jon could see why the Watch had been so strong prior to the Targaryen's arrival. The numerous wars would've kept the Watch's numbers high and well supplied with the prisoners from defeated armies. Jon shook himself from his thoughts and walked over to the Lord Commander who was watching the arrivals with a frown on his face.

"Lord Commander, do you want me to start organizing quarters for our new brothers?"

"Aye, do so. They will be staying here till they say their vows. After that we will be sending some to the other castles."

"Do you think we will have enough to open one of the abandoned castles?"

"That is what I was just contemplating, I had thought to go beyond the wall in force to find out what the Wildlings were up to and find our rangers. But now? We need to get the new men trained first. Then if we open Hoarfrost Hill we would have an additional point from where to work from."

"Sounds like a good course of action to me Lord commander."

"Hmmm" the old bear went quiet for a moment before dismissing Jon who went to do as he was ordered.

Thank you for reading the story and I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to leave a review


End file.
